


Rifts and Chasms

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jack recovers from his experience at Ba'al's hand, an unexpected visitor causes complications for his relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

**Rifts and Chasms**

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at his gaunt face in the bathroom mirror and slowly lowered the razor he held. Six weeks before he had staggered through the Stargate on the Alpha Site after his ordeal at the hands of the Goa'uld Ba'al and had been rushed back to the SGC. Getting captured by Ba'al hadn't been his idea. Hell, he hadn't even been in control of his own body when it had happened. He had been hosting Kanan, a Tok'ra symbiote, in what was supposed to have been a mutually beneficial arrangement; Kanan got a temporary host to relay important intelligence from his last field mission and Jack didn't die from some virus he had contracted in Antarctica when they had defrosted an Ancient. Some mutually beneficial arrangement, Jack mused bitterly. He'd been healed but at a cost of being tortured by Ba'al over and over. He was only thankful Kanan had left him before the Tok'ra had died.

His mind shied away from the memories almost immediately and his hand trembled slightly as he ducked the razor under the faucet and washed it before slipping it into a glass on the side of the sink. He ran a hand over his jaw, searching for bristles and was pleased when he found none. OK, he was showered and shaved; getting dressed was the next on the list. He made his way from the bathroom to his bedroom enjoying the familiarity of being back in his own home. He'd been there less than a week and was slowly getting used to being outside of the confines of Cheyenne Mountain. His release had only been agreed grudgingly and he was still not back on full active duty.

He sighed as he unhooked the towel from his waist and patted the few still damp areas of his body dry. He tried not to notice that his body was thinner than normal, little more than muscle and bone. He'd lost weight during his withdrawal from the sarcophagus addiction that had resulted by Ba'al repeatedly reviving him within it. Jack barely remembered the first week of his recovery; cold turkey was tough whatever the addiction and his had been a doozy. He knew he'd only gotten through for two reasons: the words of his Ascended friend, Daniel Jackson, telling him he would be alright and the care of his team-mate Major Samantha Carter.

He reached for his boxers slipping them on before he stuffed his legs into old faded cords. He would change into BDUs when he got to the mountain and he didn't feel the necessity to dress in something smart; he craved comfort. His mind wandered back to Daniel as he continued to dress. The younger man had seemingly died five months earlier having sustained a massive dose of radiation poisoning off-world. But he hadn't actually died; he had Ascended to a higher plane of existence where matter only existed as energy.

Jack didn't understand why Daniel had chosen the path he had and although he respected it was Daniel's choice, he missed his friend fiercely. The bond between them had grown strong and deep since their first mission through the Stargate almost five and a half years earlier and Jack missed the other man like he imagined he would miss his right arm if he ever lost it. Maybe that was why he'd seen Daniel during his time with Ba'al, Jack mused. Maybe it hadn't actually been Daniel but some figment of his imagination that he had conjured from his own need for a friendly face. Or maybe it really had been Daniel…six weeks after seeing the archaeologist Jack could no longer determine which it had been. He sighed and pulled on a jacket.

He briefly checked his appearance in the mirror before he left. In some ways, little had changed on the outside; same silver grey hair cut short, same square cut jaw, lines that tracked across his face and the same deep chocolate eyes. Yet it was the eyes that gave it away; they were more guarded than usual, shadowed with his most recent experience. It would fade. He knew that; hung onto that.

 _'I guess what I'm trying to say is…you're going to be alright.' Daniel said as Jack looked up at him from the infirmary bed. There was a faint white glow around the other man giving away his non-corporeal form despite the illusion of his human self._

 _'How do you know?' Jack had to ask the question; had to seek the reassurance._

 _'You're just going to have to trust me.' Daniel said._

 _'I can do that.'_

And he could, Jack reminded himself as he shut the door on his home and pulled on his sunglasses. He climbed into his truck, started the engine and headed for the base. He sat back and enjoyed the ride; the truck was running like a dream. He suspected that Sam had worked the engine over during his convalescence when she had taken care of his house and vehicle. She had taken care of a lot. His thoughts lingered on the Air Force Major and despite the nagging thought that he shouldn't be thinking about her at all, he let them linger.

Sam had gotten him through the last six weeks. It seemed to Jack that she had an uncanny ability to be there when he needed her and to give him space when he needed it. Importantly, she understood some of what he had been through. Not the torture, although she had been through her fair share in the past, but the whole Tok'ra experience. Four years before, Sam had been taken over by a Tok'ra symbiote against her will. Jolinar had ultimately died within Sam, killed by a Goa'uld assassin. Sam had all the memories of her symbiote buried in her subconscious and could remember the terror of having no control over her body or her actions. With his own experience fresh in his mind and the confusion engendered by the small number of Kanan's memories that he did have, Jack's admiration for Sam had grown tenfold over the previous weeks and with it his deeply buried feelings for her had resurfaced.

His relationship with the Major was complicated. They were both Air Force officers and subject to rules and regulations. He was her CO; she was a junior officer under his command. He respected the hell out of her as another officer and he admired her as a person; she was a wonderfully quirky woman under the layers of competent soldier and brilliant scientist, and God knew she was stunning. He had never denied his attraction to her but he'd slid from an attraction to a beautiful blue-eyed blonde into love so easily he still had trouble pinpointing the moment when it had happened. Their team, SG1, had formed a close-knit bond in their first few years of being together that they all felt more like family than work colleagues or even simply friends. Jack had suddenly found himself caring a lot more than he should for Sam given their military relationship. The crazy thing was it was mutual. Or it had been.

Two years before, an alien device had forced them to admit their growing feelings to one another. The team had almost been disbanded because of it but they had both assured the SGC commander, General Hammond, that whatever their personal feelings, the mission came first and he had given them a chance to prove it. A few months later when Jack had shot Sam to force an alien entity to leave her body almost killing her it had brought home to both of them that they needed to step back from each other. Jack knew Sam had tried to move on; so had he. There had been a few dismal dates that hadn't gone anywhere; a relationship that had ended because he'd been away too much. In truth, Daniel's death had done more to drive a wedge between them then anything else; Jack knew he had withdrawn from Sam despite her obvious grief and need. He'd done the same to his wife when his son Charlie had died. But despite everything, his feelings for Sam hadn't changed and if anything the last few weeks had only strengthened them more.

He sighed as he drove onto the base and parked in his usual spot. He knew Sam cared about him but it had been two years since she had copied his form of words and admitted that she cared about him a lot more than she should. He had no idea whether she felt the same; whether her actions in the past month or so had been down to feelings that she had buried or whether they were simply the product of her sense of responsibility about what had happened; she believed she had convinced him to take the symbiote. The problem was she was partially right. He should probably talk to her about that, Jack mused reluctantly, or maybe he could just ignore it like he ignored his feelings for her. Jack made his way into the base; through the security checks and into the second elevator. He headed for the locker room, nodding absently to greetings on his way.

He was pleased that the room was empty as he started to strip. He reached for the standard issue green pants, black t-shirt and green over-shirt. He liked having the team in the same colour even when they were just on base. He shut the locker door with a clang of metal and made his way to the commissary. A quick glance confirmed that the rest of SG1 was already at breakfast. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and some juice before he joined them sliding into the seat opposite Sam, who smiled a welcome at him, and next to Teal'c.

The large, dark-skinned Jaffa greeted him with the usual minimal tilt of his bald head, the gold emblem of his former position as First Prime of Apophis glinting under the artificial lighting. Jack nodded his own greeting at his old friend and at the new member of their team, Jonas Quinn. Jonas smiled back at him across the table but Jack was relieved to see the smile was a little reserved. Maybe Teal'c's influence was starting to rub off on the other alien, Jack mused wryly. Jonas might look human but he hailed from Kelowna; the place Daniel had saved before his Ascension. In fact, it had been Daniel's actions that had ultimately prompted Jonas to defect to Earth.

Jack stuffed some cereal in his mouth. His relationship with Jonas was always edged with that knowledge. In some ways, Jack blamed Jonas for Daniel leaving them although he knew the reasons were much more complex than action A leading to decision B. Jonas had fought for his place on SG1 and Jack had acquiesced; he still wasn't quite sure why. Jonas had helped them save Earth; Jack had been under pressure to take a Russian; Jonas had wanted to be like Daniel and make a difference…ultimately Jack knew it didn't matter why he had decided to offer Jonas the chance, what mattered was that Jonas was part of SG1 and he was proving himself to be an asset. Not that Jack had any intention of telling him that, at least not for a while.

If his own relationship with Jonas was edged with wariness, Jack could see that Jonas was certainly settling into his relationships with the other members of the team. Sam was definitely taking a big sister role with the younger man; a little maternal affection mixed with the mischief of suddenly having a younger sibling to torment. It amused Jack to see that usually hidden side of her on show. Teal'c, on the other hand, was revelling in his status as wise mentor to the younger alien, advising him on the ways of the Tau'ri and generally taking him under his wing. It had been Teal'c who had mostly ensured Jonas's contact with Jack had been pretty minimal while he recovered from his torture and Jack was grateful for that. It was bad enough Sam had witnessed as much as she had, if Jonas and Teal'c had been present…

'So what's on the schedule today, sir?'

Jack's head jerked up at Sam's question. He cleared his throat. 'Oh, you know, the usual.' His current workload consisted of nothing more than attending mission briefings, reviewing all SG team reports and signing off on them. General Hammond had determined that it would keep Jack in the loop while the Colonel was on light duties, provide him with valuable experience and relieve his own workload. Mostly, Jack was finding himself secretly enjoying it but he was eager to get back out into the field. He was hoping the results of his latest psychological evaluation would finally convince their CMO to return him to full active duty.

Sam smiled sympathetically.

'What about you guys?' He asked waving his spoon around the table.

'Running tests.' Sam said.

Jack knew better than to ask on what especially when she was obviously giving him a break and not trying to confuse him with technobabble. His brown eyes slid to Teal'c.

'I am attempting to teach Jonas Quinn how to box.' Teal'c said firmly.

Jack's eyes widened and they darted to the younger man. 'Really?'

Jonas nodded as he popped another grape in his mouth. 'I find it fascinating. I can't believe it's a sport.'

'Maybe we should have a sparring session sometime.' Jack surprised himself with the offer. He'd surprised the heck out of the rest of the team too he noticed with amusement at the varying levels of shock in their expressions.

Jonas recovered enough to grin back at him. 'I'd like that, Colonel.'

Jack nodded. 'So, just boxing? Teal'c hasn't introduced you to any other Earth sports? Like hockey?'

Sam rolled her eyes.

'Hockey?' Jonas looked a little puzzled before his very swift brain returned the answer. 'That's the game with two teams, sticks and a puck, right?'

'And ice.' Jack added. 'You forgot the ice.'

'Ice?' Jonas frowned. He was certain the book he'd read hadn't mentioned ice.

Sam took pity on him. 'It can be played on a field or on ice, Jonas.'

'Oh.' Comprehension dawned across the young man's smooth face and his eyes twinkled. 'Fascinating.'

'It's better on ice.' Jack said defensively.

'Yes, sir.' Sam said soothingly.

He shot her a look and she smiled at him. He forgot what he was saying. He was relieved when a moment later an Airman stopped at the side of the table.

'Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond wishes to see you and the rest of SG1 straight away, sir.'

Jack looked down at the half-empty bowl of cereal and threw his spoon into it as he rose to his feet and indicated for the team to follow him. He was laid back about military protocol but his respect for General Hammond ensured he followed the usual form that an officer did not keep a General waiting. Sam grimaced but abandoned her own almost finished breakfast, Teal'c following suit. Jonas tried shovelling the last of his meal into his mouth as he got to his feet and ended up having to run after them to catch them up.

'Any idea what this is about, sir?' Sam asked as they entered the elevator and she pressed the button to take them further down into the mountain.

'Let's hope it's good news.' Jack said shoving his hands into his pants' pockets and rocking back on his heels.

Sam's eyes gleamed with sudden understanding and he was grateful as she began a conversation about an artefact SG9 had picked up, successfully diverting Jonas's attention. They spilled out of the elevator, along the corridor and into the General's office.

'Good. You're all here.' Hammond said getting to his feet, a smile lighting his round face. His pale blue eyes rested on Jack momentarily before sweeping across the other SG1 team-members. 'I'm pleased to let you know that SG1 has been cleared to go back on the mission roster.'

'Yes.' Jonas punched Teal'c in the arm enthusiastically causing the Jaffa to glare at the Kelownan.

Jack swallowed his smile. He figured that the Jaffa was already contemplating what form his retribution would take. 'That's excellent news, sir.'

Hammond nodded pleased. His gaze flickered to Sam. 'I know you have ongoing work that will need to be completed and handed on to base personnel so I'll have SG1 included in the mission rotation in forty-eight hours.'

Sam smiled gratefully.

Hammond smiled back. 'Colonel, if you could stay behind a moment?' He didn't wait for Jack's nod before continuing. 'The rest of you are dismissed.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam herded the other members of SG1 out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Hammond waved at the chair in front of the desk and sat down in his own. 'Take a seat, Jack.'

The Colonel reluctantly subsided into the proffered chair.

Hammond clasped his hands on the top of his desk and looked over at the younger man. It amazed him to see Jack whole and mostly recovered. Any other man would have folded after what had happened with Ba'al. Jack had picked himself up and was ready to throw himself back into the conflict again. Hammond wasn't fooling himself that the Colonel was over his experience. He had read the Colonel's own report, the doctor's and the psychological reports on Jack and knew there was a great deal of healing for the other man to do but he had determined Jack would do it best where he was most comfortable; in the field, leading his team. It had been the only reason why he had authorised the return to duty. He cleared his throat. 'I wanted to speak with you about an idea I've had.'

Jack nodded warily.

'You've done a good job with the mission briefings and debriefings over the last few weeks, Jack.' Hammond began.

'Thank you, sir.' Jack acknowledged the compliment even though he was wondering where Hammond was going with it.

'I'd like to make it a regular addition to your duties.' Hammond said.

Jack's face creased in confusion. 'With respect, sir, I don't see how if SG1 is back on mission rotation.'

Hammond smiled. 'I was thinking about scaling back the number of missions for SG1.'

'Oh.' Jack frowned.

'Obviously the number of briefings would also decrease from those you've been doing recently to fit in with your availability.' Hammond continued.

'Obviously.' Jack echoed. He cleared his throat noisily. 'May I ask why, sir?'

Hammond's small smile widened. 'There are a couple of reasons, Colonel. Firstly, I've enjoyed having the additional time in my schedule over the last few weeks.'

'Ah.' Jack nodded in understanding.

'Secondly, we have more SG teams than ever. There's no need for SG1 to maintain the schedule of off world travel that was necessary in the early years of the programme. I'm sure Major Carter and Jonas would benefit from having additional time to progress projects here on base and Teal'c could use the time working with the other Free Jaffa.'

'I'm sure that's true, sir.' Jack admitted a little unhappily.

'Thirdly, I'd like my senior field officers to become more conversant with the base operations. If this works with you, I'd like to roll it out to other senior SG team leaders.' Hammond concluded.

Jack repressed the urge to sigh. He could understand Hammond's logic. 'I understand, sir.'

'Good. Then I'll have the sergeant draw up a schedule…'

The alarm sounded.

Both men were out of the General's office and taking the stairs to the gate control room in an instant.

'Report.' Hammond said.

Sergeant Walter Harriman looked up at the General. 'We have an unscheduled off-world activation, sir.'

Jack turned slightly at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and wasn't surprised to see the rest of SG1 make their way to stand beside him. A technician made way for Sam to sit by the console.

'We're receiving IDC, sir.' Sam reported briskly. 'It's SG2.'

'Ferretti?' Jack asked frowning. He had overseen the briefing for the team's mission to P1X465 the day before. They were supposed to be conducting a mineral survey to confirm the original survey's report of a high level of naquadah on the planet.

'Open the iris, Major.' Hammond confirmed.

Sam's hand hit the palm reader and the iris slid open in with a sharp hiss of metal sliding on metal. They all followed the General down to the gate room. They entered just as the first of SG2 came through the wormhole and onto the ramp. It was Ferretti and his second in command, Brace. They were carrying another man between them. He was dressed in a tattered SG uniform and his long brown hair covered his face. He was obviously unconscious.

'We need a med team here!' Ferretti yelled.

Hammond motioned for the order to be carried out as Jack and Teal'c stepped forward to assist Ferretti and the other soldier. They gently relinquished SG2 of their burden and lowered the other man to the ground where Jack gently turned him over.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him from Sam and Jack felt his own heart skip a beat in his chest as he recognised the bruised and battered man; it was Daniel Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

'He's not our Daniel Jackson.' Janet Fraiser shoved her hands in the deep pockets of her white medical coat, her dark eyes going unwillingly to the occupant of the single bed in the treatment room visible through the observation window.

Her words seemed to register slowly with the members of SG1. All of them were glued to the sight of a man who looked exactly like their Daniel, and who until Janet had spoken they had believed was their Daniel, lying unconscious mere feet from where they were stood.

Jack was the first to turn around and look at where Janet was stood by the door with General Hammond. Sam followed his lead, visibly tearing her gaze away from the window. Teal'c adjusted his stance as Jonas swivelled around on his stool.

'How do you know that?' Hammond asked, his pale blue eyes stealing to the window briefly before landing back on the petite doctor's.

'No appendectomy scar.' Janet began.

'Maybe the glowy thing got rid of all that.' Jack interrupted.

'He's right.' Sam leaped into support her CO. 'Maybe when somebody descends they don't have any physical scars anymore.'

Janet sighed and shook her head regretfully. 'He has plenty of scars I do recognise.' She paused. 'And plenty I don't but either way the appendectomy scar is not one of them.'

Jack assimilated the information quietly as his brown eyes took in Sam's crushed hope that their Daniel had been returned to them before her face closed up and her expression became guarded. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his grey hair. 'Well, if he's not our Daniel, whose is he?'

The comment lightened the mood in the tiny space and Janet smiled appreciatively at the Colonel. 'That I don't know, Colonel. We're going to have to wait until he wakes up before we get to know that but at a guess I would say we were dealing with an alternate reality version of Daniel.'

'What's his status, Doctor?' Hammond asked seriously.

'He has some bad bruising indicative of being beaten with a large club like object and a nasty blow to his head. His MRI came up clean as did the rest of his x-rays.' Janet sighed. 'He's been very lucky.'

'Do we know who gave him the beating?' Jonas asked.

Hammond shook his head. 'According to SG2 there was no sign of anyone else on the planet.' He pointed at the man on the other side of the window. 'They found him near the Stargate when they were returning to check-in.' He gave a sigh. 'In the circumstances, I've ordered SG2 to vacate the planet just in case.'

'There's no sign of any ruins or building?' Jonas checked. 'No sign of a quantum mirror?'

'Nothing.' Jack said absently, his gaze drifted back to Daniel. 'There were no signs of any inhabitation on the planet according to the UAV or the original team survey.'

There was a stunned silence and Jack glanced around inquisitively. 'What?' He demanded defensively. 'I took the briefing.'

'Well, there has to be a mirror, right?' Jonas asked, jumping in. 'I mean, from Doctor Jackson's journals, that's the way people travel between universes.'

'It's the only method we're currently aware exists.' Sam clarified.

'Major?' Hammond questioned, the single word giving away his worry.

'Sorry, sir, but we have no way of knowing if the quantum mirror is the only means of travel between universes.' Sam explained hurriedly.

'There's a comforting thought.' Jack quipped, rocking back on his heels.

'Perhaps this version of Daniel Jackson will be able to assist in informing us of the means by which he travelled to this universe.' Teal'c suggested quietly.

'Well, he has to be awake to do that and it could be some time.' Janet commented, folding her arms across her chest.

Jack nodded, his attention returning to the man lying unconscious in the infirmary bed. 'So we wait.' He said simply.

'Agreed.' Hammond said briskly. 'I'm putting your team in charge of our…' the General searched for an appropriate phrase, 'guest, Colonel. As soon as he's awake, I want to know how he got here and who attacked him.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack's eyes moved back to the older man gratefully.

The General left as though to underscore his decision.

'I suggest you wait up here in the observation room.' Janet suggested.

'Why?' Jonas asked. 'Won't he appreciate seeing a familiar face when he wakes up?'

Sam replied before Janet could speak. 'Well, we don't know who he will be familiar with Jonas.' Her gaze was affixed through the window. 'We don't know anything about his universe.'

Janet nodded. She gestured at Daniel through the glass. 'He's going to be extremely disoriented when he first wakes up. I'm going to need to make an assessment of his condition before you question him.'

'OK,' Jack cleared his throat, 'we'll stay in the observation room until we get your go-ahead, Doc.'

'Thank you, Colonel.' Janet said dryly. 'If you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make.' She backed out of the room leaving SG1 alone.

Jack jerked his head at Jonas. 'I want you to go over the survey reports and see if you can spot anything that was missed.'

'Yes, Colonel.' Jonas's face fell but there was a gleam of understanding in his eyes. It was extremely probable that the Daniel lying below them unconscious wasn't any more acquainted with him than their own Daniel Jackson. It made sense for him to do the leg work on the research.

'And talk to Ferretti and the rest of SG2. I want to know everything they know about that planet and what happened.' Jack continued.

'I will assist Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c noted the surprised look on his team-mates' faces. 'In the alternate realities we have encountered to date, I have always been First Prime of Apophis. My presence may only alarm this Doctor Jackson.'

Jack sighed but couldn't argue with the Jaffa's logic. 'OK.'

Jonas gave Sam a quick grin as he slipped off the stool and headed out of the room. Teal'c took a final look at the man in the infirmary room below before he followed after their newest team-mate.

Jack's brown eyes flickered to Sam. 'Looks like it's just you and me then, Major.'

Sam gave a smile and slid onto the stool Jonas had vacated. Jack took the second stool next to her. They sat close enough that they were almost touching. There was an awkward silence between them as they watched the man below. Jack sighed. Daniel's death had left a chasm between them which they had only just started to bridge and it felt like that bridge had just given way beneath his feet.

'You alright, sir?' Sam's tentative question had his eyes darting to her and he was surprised to see her concerned gaze directed at him.

He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine, to close down the avenue of inquiry and he couldn't do it. 'Confused.' He replied instead.

She gave an understanding nod and clasped her hands tightly together in front of her on the counter-top to stop fidgeting. He followed her example.

'You?' Jack asked quietly. He shifted a little and their arms brushed.

'I don't know, sir.' Sam admitted without looking at him. 'I just…' she sighed, 'I miss Daniel.'

'Yeah.' Jack sighed deeply.

Sam bit her lip. 'I know it's stupid but I really hoped…' her voice trailed away.

His arm nudged hers deliberately. 'Me too.'

She darted a look at him and found him already looking back at her. Her cheeks coloured a little as they shared a small smile. The tension in the room changed subtly, awkwardness giving way to the unspoken feelings that swirled between them.

Sam broke the eye contact first and Jack pushed his own disappointment away. It was getting harder to hide how he felt about her, he acknowledged inwardly, and wondered what would happen the day he wouldn't be able to do it at all.

'Do you think Daniel will ever come back?' Sam asked suddenly.

'I don't know, Carter.' Jack replied a little guarded. The memory of Daniel sat across from him in Ba'al's cell drifted across his mind.

 _'I'm energy now.'_

 _'How's that working out for you?'_

 _'Good, actually.'_

He didn't think Daniel was going to come back to them any time soon yet on the other hand he couldn't shake the feeling that their friend hadn't truly left them either. That was if it had been Daniel who had stayed with him in Ba'al's cell and not some figment of his imagination…

'Sir?'

Jack's eyes snapped to Sam's. 'Sorry, Carter. I was miles away.' He jerked his gaze away from the guilty compassion in hers and made an effort to push his memories aside. 'What were you saying?'

'I was wondering whether we might have an issue with entropic cascade failure.' Sam bit her lip. 'If Daniel still exists as pure energy in this universe…'

'Then the Daniel down there may end up going through the same thing your counterpart went through when she came across.' Jack completed with a sigh. 'Damn. I hadn't thought of that.' He wasn't surprised Sam had; he sneaked another look at her. She was staring through the glass intently.

'What are you thinking?' He asked impulsively.

Sam glanced across at him and he was surprised to see another blush steal across her cheeks. 'I was just thinking about the universe he's from, sir.'

'Ah.' Jack knew immediately what she had been thinking; were they married in the other universe? Engaged? They had been together in the other alternate universes they had encountered. Of course, Sam hadn't been military either.

'What if he doesn't recognise us?' Sam asked suddenly, breaking into his chain of thought.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Why wouldn't he recognise us?'

'Well, both universes we've encountered so far have been ones where Daniel didn't join the Stargate programme.' Sam pointed out. 'He wouldn't have known us.'

'He,' Jack gestured at the man they were watching over, 'was in a SG uniform, Carter. He joined their programme.'

'That doesn't mean we're part of that programme, sir.' Sam carried on with ruthless logic.

Jack gave a small nod of agreement. 'OK, but there's a good chance we are, right? I mean, I don't see how they got the thing working without _you_.' His tone was light enough to prompt the smile he hoped for but serious enough that she caught the sincerity. 'I'm more concerned with what happened to him.' His eyes darkened. 'Somebody beat him up pretty badly.'

'But that's what I mean, sir.' Sam replied.

He looked at her blankly.

'Where were we, I mean his us, when he was getting beaten up?' Sam expanded. Her eyes fell away from him and back to the man in the infirmary bed.

'Maybe they were all attacked and he was the only one who was able to get away and go for help.' Jack mused, trying to be comfort her.

'Maybe. I hope he wasn't alone.' Sam murmured, unable to hide how much the idea distressed her.

Jack pressed his lips together. He had a feeling it wasn't their guest being left alone to go through a horrific ordeal that was upsetting her so much; it was her belief that he had been alone through his ordeal with Ba'al. 'It wasn't your fault.' The words were out of his mouth without conscious decision.

Her head whipped around and her shocked blue eyes met his and he knew she had understood completely. 'I convinced you to take the symbiote.' Her voice was barely audible; a husky whisper.

'And if you hadn't I would be dead.' Jack pointed out.

'I know. That was why I asked you to do it.' She admitted. Her gaze fell away from his.

His jaw clenched at her words as his heart began to pound loudly in his chest; could she mean…? He had to clear his throat to speak. 'If it had been you who had been sick, I would have asked you to take the symbiote.'

Sam raised her head; her eyes scouring his as though to check his sincerity. She smiled at him tremulously and turned back to the room below. Her mouth fell open a little and she clutched at Jack's arm. 'Oh my God.'

'What?' Jack asked urgently.

Sam pointed at the blue eyes looking back up at them. 'Daniel's awake.'


	3. Chapter 3

Janet smiled at her patient and turned the small torch off. She placed it in her pocket as she drew out a pen and made a notation on his chart. 'Well, I'm pleased to say that you'll make a full recovery.' She closed the chart and examined Daniel's tense features with understanding. 'You must have a lot of questions.'

'Oh, a few.' Daniel admitted. His eyes focused on her quizzically. 'Alternate universe?'

'What gave us away?' Janet asked lightly.

Daniel settled back against the pillows. 'You.'

'Oh.' Janet frowned. 'So I'm…'

'Dead.' Daniel said bluntly. 'Last year.' His eyes clouded over with remembered loss. 'Niirti killed you and Cassie.'

Janet remembered the incident the previous year when Cassie had developed strange powers and had become sick. Niirti had been the only one able to heal her and Janet had risked everything, her life and her career, to make sure the Goa'uld had saved Cassie.

'I guess that didn't happen here.' Daniel concluded tiredly.

'We had a run in with Niirti.' Janet replied, pleased her voice remained even. 'But Cassie and I survived it intact.'

'Good.' Daniel murmured. 'That's…good.'

Janet smiled at him. She reached out and touched his arm gently. 'We have some questions for you if you…'

'I thought I saw Jack and Sam.' Daniel interrupted her.

Janet nodded. 'They're just outside.' She indicated the infirmary room door. 'You want me to get them?'

Daniel seemed to hesitate a little before he nodded. 'Please.'

'OK.' Janet walked briskly to the door and opened it. She gestured at the waiting SG1 members in the corridor and allowed them into the room but stopped them just inside the door. 'He guessed he was in an alternate universe but go easy on him,' she advised, 'he's still groggy and he needs rest.'

Jack's eyebrows quirked upwards but he nodded. 'OK, Doc.' He followed Sam who hurried across the room to stand next to Daniel with a welcoming smile.

'Hi.' Sam beamed at him.

'Sam.' His tone was reserved and his eyes moved briefly from hers to the Colonel beside her. 'Jack.'

'Doctor Jackson.' Jack pushed his hands into his pants' pockets and rocked back on his heels a little.

'So, where am I?' Daniel asked dryly.

Jack stared at him concerned. 'The infirmary?'

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'I mean, where's your Daniel? Or isn't he part of the programme here?'

Sam and Jack exchanged a brief look and Jack shrugged.

'He was.' Sam replied.

'Was?' Daniel probed.

'Well, you…' Sam waved at him.

'Ascended.' Jack supplied. 'Our Daniel turned into one of those glowy energy beings.'

'Wow.' Daniel muttered. 'That's…wow.' He rubbed his forehead as his eyes slid to Sam and stayed there. 'But I was here?'

'Yes.' Sam gave him another smile. 'You got the Stargate to work and you were a member of SG1 until you, uh, ascended.'

'What about you?' Jack asked pointedly.

'Same.' Daniel remarked, jerking his gaze back to the military man. 'I worked out the Stargate; went to Abydos with you.'

'Married Sha're and stayed on Abydos?' Jack continued. 'Joined SG1 when she was taken by Apophis?'

'Yes.' Daniel's head fell back against the pillow. 'It sounds like we share a lot of the same events.'

'You want to tell me what happened to you?' Jack asked seriously. 'You took quite a beating.'

Daniel's brow creased. 'I'm…I'm not sure.' He closed his eyes briefly before reopening apologetically. 'It's all a bit of a blur.'

'Take your time.' Sam reassured him. She automatically reached out to take his hand and Daniel started as though surprised before he slid his hand into hers. Jack frowned.

'I was off world…'

'On P1X465?' Sam interrupted.

Daniel gave a slow nod. 'Yes.' He tugged on the sheet that covered him and frowned. 'I was at the stream when they attacked.'

'Who?' Jack prompted.

'A hunting party of Unas.' Daniel explained.

'Ah.' Jack nodded as though to himself. 'Unas. I should have known.'

'I managed to get away,' Daniel murmured, 'and I made it to the caves. I thought I could hide in them but they came in after me. They hit me.' His free hand went up to his head. 'I was backed up against a wall and then…'

'And then?' Jack asked impatiently.

'I don't know.' Daniel murmured. 'Suddenly they weren't there.' He peered at them seemingly bewildered. 'Maybe I blacked out.'

'Maybe.' Jack agreed.

'I tried to get to the Stargate.' Daniel sighed. 'I think I blacked out again.'

'Our team found you unconscious near the Stargate.' Sam confirmed. Her distracted tone giving away her thoughts were already turning to how Daniel had been transported to their universe. She rubbed his hand with her thumb absently. 'Tell me about the caves.'

'Nothing to tell really.' Daniel said quickly. 'They're just a labyrinth of caves and tunnels under the mountain.'

'It sounds like an old mine.' Sam commented. 'I mean if the caves are the same as the ones here then they're made up of almost pure naquadah and…' her eyes connected with Daniel's with banked excitement.

'What?' Jack asked, a strange twinge ricocheting through him at the look that they shared. It was so familiar; one he had seen often between Daniel and Sam when the two scientists leaped to a conclusion. He hadn't realised he'd missed it or the way Sam's eyes lit up when it happened.

'The quantum mirrors are made up naquadah, sir. If the caves are almost pure naquadah then it might be possible that it's a naturally occurring rift that's being powered by the naquadah there.' Sam explained. She frowned suddenly. 'We won't know for certain unless we go back.'

'Where was your team?' Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel looked at him with an irritated frown. 'Team?'

'Your team.' Jack repeated. He pointed at Sam and himself. 'The rest of SG1.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked. 'I haven't actually been part of SG1 since I remarried.' He pulled his hand away from Sam.

'You remarried?' Sam asked surprised.

'I take it I haven't remarried here?' Daniel replied, seeing the shock on their faces.

'No.' Jack confirmed, rocking back on his heels.

'So you have a wife back in your universe?' Sam checked.

'No,' Daniel swallowed hard and his eyes darted from Jack to Sam before he closed them as though weary. 'She died.'

'I'm sorry, Daniel.' Sam said softly. 'For your loss.'

'So, you were on the planet alone?' Jack double-checked. He couldn't imagine a non-Ascended Daniel not being part of SG1; that he would ever have allowed the archaeologist to leave especially a grieving Daniel to leave the team and head off-world alone. He wondered at his alternative self.

'Yes.' Daniel nodded. 'I was, uh, conducting an anthropological study of the Unas.'

Jack and Sam looked at each other in concerned confusion.

'When's your next check in?' Jack asked briskly.

'A couple of days from now.' Daniel murmured. His eyes closed again and he snapped them open. 'Sorry.'

'I think that's enough for now.' Janet said, stepping forward from the back of the room where she had stayed during the questioning. 'He needs to rest.'

Jack acknowledged her words with a nod. He gestured at the wan-looking man in the bed. 'We'll come by later.'

Daniel's hand suddenly reached for Sam's and he caught it as she began to move away. 'Can't you stay? I, uh, I really don't want to be alone.'

Sam looked over at Jack, her blue eyes shone with hope and the question she hadn't put into words.

Jack's eyes fell briefly to where her hand curled around their guest's. His gaze flickered back up to hers; back up to the hope there. He knew how much she missed Daniel. He sighed. 'Sure.' He backed out of the room and Janet followed him.

Sam pulled away from Daniel to draw up a stool and sat down beside the bed. She shot Daniel a shy smile. 'I'll just sit here if you want to rest.'

Daniel moved with a wince to lie on his side so he could see her better. He tucked an arm behind his pillow and rested his head wearily. 'Is Teal'c dead here too?'

'He's alive here.' Sam assured him quickly, wondering what had happened to the Jaffa in his universe. 'He's just helping Jonas.'

'Jonas?' Daniel frowned.

'Jonas Quinn.' Sam explained. She registered the complete lack of recognition in his eyes and assumed he had never come across the Kelownan. 'He's the fourth member of SG1.'

'Since I, uh?' He pointed at the ceiling.

'Yeah.' Sam's smile fell away.

'You miss him.' Daniel stated. 'Your Daniel.'

'I do.' Sam admitted. 'Losing him…it's been one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through.'

'Losing you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through.' Daniel murmured.

Her eyes widened in shocked realisation. 'I'm…dead?'

Daniel nodded. 'I thought I was seeing ghosts when I saw you and Jack up in the observation room. I thought…' he swallowed. 'I thought I was dead.'

'I'm sorry we scared you.' Sam said regretfully, registering that both she and Jack had also died in the alternate universe. Her compassion stirred; he'd lost everyone.

'There was no way for you to know.' Daniel replied.

'So Colonel O'Neill and I are dead.' Sam stated. 'Do you mind my asking…'

'How?' Daniel supplied. He shook his head. 'You…you were taken over by an alien entity that came through the gate. It downloaded itself into your brain.' He swallowed hard as his eyes shone with tears. 'Jack…Jack…' he couldn't complete the sentence.

Sam reached out to take hold of his hand again. 'Jack killed me to stop the entity destroying the base.'

Daniel nodded.

'It happened here too.' Sam murmured compassionately.

'Jack couldn't…' Daniel swiped at his eyes. 'Jack couldn't forgive himself for killing you. He was killed the first mission he took after your death. He sacrificed himself to help our robot doubles free a planet from Chronos. Teal'c died trying to save Jack.' He smiled sadly. 'I don't think any of us were surprised.'

'Were Colonel O'Neill and I together?' Sam asked, curious to know if the pattern would hold true again. 'In the other universes we've encountered I've been either married to him or engaged.'

'No,' Daniel dropped his gaze, 'not exactly together.' He mumbled.

'We were both military then.' Sam stated with certainty.

'Yes and you were, uh,' Daniel hesitated, his eyes flickering up to hers.

'I was what?' Sam pressed with a smile.

'You were married to someone else.' Daniel said quickly.

'I was. Really?' Sam stared at him. She had no idea who else she would have married. She hoped to God it wasn't Jonas Hansen. 'Who to?'

Daniel smiled sadly at her. 'Me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jack slowed his pace as he approached Daniel's office. _Daniel's office._ He shook his head and wondered whether he would ever be able to think of it as anything else. He stepped inside and rapped on the door to announce his entry. Teal'c and Jonas looked up from their perusal of the survey reports. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the central workbench and clasped his hands over the strewn photos. He nodded at Jonas. 'What have you found?'

'Not much, Colonel.' Jonas admitted a little forlornly. 'We've gone over SG15's original survey report, the initial MALP readings and these,' he waved at the aerial photos he was examining. 'As you can see there's nothing but trees.'

'Ah, trees.' Jack sighed, propping up his head on his hand. His eyes scanned the photos. 'Nobody reported any life?'

'SG15 noted a small mammal.' Teal'c reported solemnly.

'I know, they said it looked like a rabbit.' Jack supplied almost absently. He caught Jonas's curiosity. 'It's an Earth animal.'

'Oh I know, Colonel,' Jonas said hurriedly, 'I was just wondering how you knew about SG15's…'

'The briefing.' Jack returned brusquely.

'Of course.' Jonas was eager to move the conversation on and disappointed he didn't have a lot to add. 'But that's it.' He sighed. 'There's no sign of a settlement or a nomadic tribe within the immediate vicinity of the Stargate.'

'Neither SG15 nor SG2 encountered any signs of an indigenous people during their time on the planet, O'Neill.' Teal'c added.

Jack absorbed their words with a nod. He hadn't expected anything different. 'Any caves?'

Jonas looked at Jack quizzically. 'Yes, there is a cave formation in the mountain range to the West of the Stargate.' He shuffled through the photos until he found it. 'You can see what looks like an entrance here.'

Jack nodded.

Jonas smiled broadly and pointed at Jack with his pencil. 'You knew about the caves because you did the briefing, right?'

'Actually, no.' Jack denied. Jonas's face fell in response and Jack lips twitched as he suppressed a reluctant smile. 'Doctor Jackson told me.' He explained as he straightened.

'He's awake?' Jonas checked, leaning back in his chair and propping a foot up against the bench.

'He's awake.' Jack confirmed evenly. 'He claims he was attacked by a group of Unas.'

Teal'c's eyebrow arched.

'Unas.' Jonas said, twirling the pencil between his fingers as he turned the information over in his head. 'Well, that might be the reason why we haven't come across any sign of life.'

Jack looked at him blankly. 'What?'

Jonas's eyes leapt back to his team leader's. 'According to Doctor Jackson's journals, the Unas he encountered lived in caves.'

'So?' Jack countered.

'Well, if they're out of sight within a cave dwelling…'

'It would explain why we have not seen any evidence of their presence.' Teal'c finished.

'OK,' Jack allowed, 'but why haven't any of our guys come across any signs of them hunting or gathering or whatever it is Unas do.'

'Because we've scouted in the opposite direction to the mountain range.' Jonas answered. His stool clattered as his foot hit the floor. 'Here.' He grabbed an aerial photo and showed it to the Colonel. 'Our teams have surveyed here.' His pencil circled an area to the East of the gate. 'These caves are towards the West.'

'I don't know…' Jack said doubtfully.

'I agree.' Teal'c replied. 'It is unlikely that the Unas would not have investigated our trespass into their territory.'

Jonas nodded a little. 'Doctor Jackson did note they were very territorial.' He allowed.

Jack sighed heavily. 'So, we have no way of knowing if he's telling the truth.'

Jonas frowned confused. 'It's in his journal, Colonel. Why would he lie?'

'Not our Daniel.' Jack shot back. 'The other Daniel.'

'You are referring to the Doctor Jackson in the infirmary, O'Neill.' Teal'c cut in.

'Yes!' Jack pointed at Teal'c. 'Him.'

'You think he was lying about the Unas?' Jonas asked concerned.

'I don't know.' Jack admitted. 'It would just be good if there was some proof…' he gestured at the stack of photos, 'in that.'

'What exactly did Doctor Jackson say happened with the Unas?' Jonas leaned back again, tilting the stool onto two legs.

'He said he was on his planet, watching the Unas.' Jack said. 'He was there doing an anthropological study alone.'

'That is most unlikely.' Teal'c's words were coated with his surprise.

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Apparently, he went there after his second wife died.'

Teal'c's large brown eyes widened. 'I see.'

'Anyway,' Jack looked at his old friend, 'he says he was attacked when he was on his planet and he ran into the caves to get away from them. He says he backed up against a wall and then he blacked out. When he came to he was alone and he headed for the Stargate to get help. Blacked out again on the way there.'

'Maybe the Unas only exist on the planet in his universe.' Jonas mused out loud. 'After all, that would account for their presence there but their absence here.'

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. 'Either way we can't go back if there's the slightest chance there are Unas on that planet.'

'Agreed.' Teal'c said firmly.

Jack exchanged a look of complete understanding with the Jaffa. The Unas were too strong and too dangerous for them. It would take a lot for them to kill a single Unas never mind a tribe. Jack still considered it a minor miracle Daniel hadn't been killed by the Unas when he'd been captured by one.

'What if we have to go back?' Jonas asked. 'I mean, Doctor Jackson isn't really dead here, right? So, there's a possibility this other one could suffer entropic cascade failure.'

'Carter said the same thing.' Jack admitted. He shrugged. 'We'll just have to cross that bridge if it happens.'

'What if he doesn't?' Jonas continued.

'Doesn't what?' Jack asked impatiently.

'Suffer the cascade failure.' Jonas clarified. 'What will happen to him?'

'I don't know.' Jack snapped, his patience exhausted. He held up a finger to prevent Jonas from replying. 'I have to go and report to Hammond.'

'I will come with you.' Teal'c offered. He rose gracefully and the two men turned for the door.

They walked in silence to the elevator and stepped into the relative privacy of the cramped compartment.

'You are disturbed, O'Neill.' Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back.

Jack shot Teal'c a look.

'You do not trust this Doctor Jackson.' Teal'c noted.

'It's not that I don't trust him,' Jack argued, 'it's just that I, uh, I' he stumbled to a halt and watched as Teal'c's eyebrow rose knowingly, 'it's just that I don't trust him.' He mumbled. He sighed deeply as he stared up at the floor indicator. 'He's not Daniel, Teal'c.'

'No, he is not.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack risked another look at the Jaffa and relaxed at the calm understanding he found in the Jaffa's heavy features. 'Only reality of consequence stuff?' Jack said lightly.

Teal'c nodded. 'He is not our friend, O'Neill.'

Jack considered the Jaffa's words and nodded slowly. 'That's what I'm afraid of Teal'c.'

'But were our counterparts not his friends in his universe?' Teal'c asked.

'I don't know,' Jack replied slowly, 'but he's on a planet grieving alone for his dead wife. What does that tell you?'

Teal'c breathed in deeply and nodded. 'Perhaps he is no longer friends with our counterparts. Perhaps we had a hand in the death of his wife.'

'He forgave you for Sha're.' Jack pointed out ruthlessly.

'We have no knowledge whether this Doctor Jackson did the same.' Teal'c said firmly.

Jack acknowledged the truth of that with a nod. 'He was definitely holding something back, T. I could sense it.'

'Then we shall have to be vigilant.' Teal'c murmured.

'This is going to be rough on Carter.' Jack spoke aloud without thinking and he darted an anxious look at the Jaffa.

Teal'c was looking up at the elevator ceiling. 'She misses Daniel Jackson.'

'Yeah.' Jack sighed. He rubbed his hand through his grey hair rapidly. 'She's not the only one.'

Teal'c tilted his head; the light catching on his gold emblem. 'Indeed.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wandered down the infirmary corridor, not quite certain where her feet were taking her. She spied the office, light shining through the small internal window. Janet. She hesitated for a long moment. Could she talk about Daniel's surprise revelations with Janet? She had her suspicions that Janet liked Daniel. Sam sighed inwardly; Janet was going to find out eventually and Sam preferred that Janet heard it straight from her than the grapevine. God only knew how she was going to tell the Colonel. Time may have moved on from their declarations when they had been mistaken for za'tarcs but there was still something between them…hope for some day when the war was over…she shook her head, pushing the thought away as she tapped lightly on the open office door.

Janet looked up and Sam caught the flash of guilt in her brown eyes before the doctor donned her usual mask of calm control.

Sam's own eyes fell to the glasses Janet held in her hands. 'Are those…?'

'Daniel's.' Janet confirmed. She gently placed them down on the desk in front of her as Sam stepped inside. 'He was wearing them when he came into the infirmary the day he…' her voice trailed away.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

Janet attempted a small smile. Her brow creased a little in confusion. 'I thought you were staying with…' she couldn't quite bring herself to call him Daniel, 'with…him.'

'He's asleep.' Sam said. 'Do you have a minute?' She asked tentatively.

Janet scanned Sam's pale, drawn face in a second and nodded. She gestured for Sam to close the door before the Air Force Major sat on the desk that graced the opposite wall. Janet crossed to the small coffee machine she kept in the office and poured them both a mug. 'Here.'

Sam took the drink gratefully.

'So what's going on?'

Sam's lips quirked appreciatively. Trust Janet to get straight to the point. She took another sip of caffeine; Dutch courage. 'Apparently, I married Daniel.'

Janet choked on her coffee. She sputtered and coughed as she reached for a handkerchief to wipe her mouth. 'What?' She managed eventually.

'I married Daniel.' Sam repeated, keeping her eyes glued to the mug. 'In the other universe.'

'But what about…?' Janet stopped herself abruptly.

'The Colonel.' Sam's lips twisted. 'We weren't together there.'

'Because you and Daniel married.' Janet shook her head. 'Wow.'

Sam nodded despondently.

'I take it you weren't particularly happy with the news?' Janet said dryly.

Sam's head bobbed up, a flush racing across her pale skin and she stared at Janet for a long time before she answered. 'It's just…weird.' Her fingers traced the lip of the mug she held. 'I mean, Daniel and I, we've never…I've never…'

'Never?' Janet pressed lightly.

Sam was helpless to prevent the tell-tale blush.

'Ah.' Janet hid her own face in her mug, taking a long gulp of the bitter liquid.

'It's not what you think.' Sam said hastily. 'It's just…' she sighed and straightened. 'Daniel and I just clicked straight away when we met and,' she gestured at the doctor, 'well, you remember what it was like those early days. I mean, the Colonel rarely spoke to either of us if it wasn't mission related and Teal'c was…' she searched for a description, 'Teal'c.' She and Janet smiled at each other. 'There were a couple of moments when I kinda thought, you know, that it was a shame Daniel was married or that he was on the same team as me.'

'But nothing more?' Janet probed.

'Nothing.' Sam stated clearly. 'I mean, he was so in love with Sha're that after the first few missions I didn't think about Daniel that way at all, Janet.'

Janet nodded in agreement. 'Yes. He was.'

'And by the time she died…'

'You were in love with someone else.' Janet noted gently.

Sam looked away, unable to disagree with Janet's proclamation and uncomfortable despite the deep friendship that had built between them. It was always understood that Jack, and Sam's feelings for him, were always off limits. 'It feels weird.' She admitted.

'That it's not you and the Colonel this time?' Janet said wryly.

'I guess I'd built up this idea that it would always be the two of us in any universe.' Sam waved her mug at her friend. 'Silly, I know.'

'I think we've all got used to that idea.' Janet murmured.

Sam kept quiet knowing Janet was referring to Jack.

'So, how did you and Daniel get together in the other universe?' Janet asked, curious.

'He said I…well, the other me helped him through Sha're's death,' Sam murmured, 'that we eventually became closer and when the Colonel pulled the scam on the rogues and we thought he'd gone back to Edora…'

'You two got together.' Janet completed. She looked at Sam. 'That was a rough time for you.'

Sam's head whipped up and she stared aghast at Janet. 'Nothing happened here.'

'It would be completely understandable if it had.' Janet tried and failed to keep the note of accusation out of her voice as she twisted her mug around in her hands. 'You were both hurting.'

'But nothing happened.' Sam stressed, her voice rising.

Janet looked at her sceptically. 'Nothing?'

Sam sighed. 'Nothing. We were both upset about the Colonel, I mean, how he'd acted and then leaving like he did, but neither of us would ever have gone... _there_.'

Janet's fingers tightened around the ceramic she held. 'If you say so.'

'I do.' Sam stated firmly.

'And the two of you didn't comfort each other at all?' Janet asked bluntly.

'Of course we comforted each other, Janet, we're friends.' Sam caught the tense she used and bit her lip. 'Were friends. Daniel checked up on me when I got home and I admit we shared a hug – just friends hugging to comfort each other. That was it.' She remembered it clearly. 'Then, he left.' She held Janet's gaze firmly. 'I swear to you; nothing happened. Daniel and I were only ever good friends; really, really good friends but that was it.'

'It's got nothing to do with me, really.' Janet said defensively, looking away from her friend.

'Doesn't it?' Sam asked gently. She wasn't unaware of her friend's feelings for Daniel, even if the topic was as off limits as her own feelings for the Colonel.

Janet flushed and shifted in her seat. 'Daniel and I were also good friends, Sam. That's all.'

Sam nodded and dropped the topic. 'I think they got married in the other universe because I was pregnant.'

Janet choked on her drink a second time. 'You have got to stop doing that to me!'

'Sorry.' Sam said insincerely.

'What happened to the baby?' Janet asked concerned.

'Daniel said they lost the baby soon after they married.' Sam shrugged away her churning emotions.

'And then he lost you.' Janet sighed, remembering Daniel's comments that his second wife had died. 'How did you…?'

'The computer entity thing when the Colonel…' Sam couldn't finish the words. She looked at Janet solemnly. 'Apparently, I didn't make it into the base computer. He said the Colonel was killed in the next mission he took.'

Janet wasn't surprised. She'd seen the Colonel's grief when they'd thought they'd lost their Sam. She sighed, compassion rising for the man in the infirmary bed down the corridor; a mirror image of the Daniel they had lost. 'He's lost practically everyone he's ever known or cared about.'

'It looks that way.' Sam agreed sadly. 'He's just all alone.' She slipped off the desk filled with a sudden sense of urgency. 'I should get back to him.' She hesitated by Janet. 'Should I take his glasses?'

'They're not his.' Janet snapped. Her mug hit the desk with a thump as she avoided Sam's knowing gaze. 'Sorry.' She glanced apologetically at her friend. 'I've already arranged for another pair to be made to Daniel's prescription.'

Sam nodded. 'I'll see you later.' She wandered back out into the corridor, unsure whether the chat with Janet had helped her make sense of the life her alternative self had apparently lived. She glanced back through the internal window into Janet's office. Janet was gazing down at something she held in her hands; it was Daniel's glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

Teal'c rarely worried. He believed worrying was a waste of energy; it solved nothing and seldom improved any situation. Many times it wasn't as though anything could be done to affect the situation or outcome that was the object of the worry, and if something could be done, Teal'c believed wholeheartedly that it should just be done. It was a philosophy that had served him well so he was somewhat surprised by the heightened sense of foreboding he felt as he made his way to the infirmary. He was not worried, he assured himself; he was simply concerned.

Teal'c's respect for Jack O'Neill was boundless. The two men were similar in many ways; both warriors with a sense of honour and a passion to protect the people they loved. If the military man felt the alternative Doctor Jackson was hiding something, Teal'c trusted his friend was correct. He knew O'Neill wasn't certain though and the Colonel had asked Teal'c to question Jackson to make certain of his own doubts. Teal'c had agreed; it was important to establish whether their guest was a threat and the Jaffa knew he would not be swayed by the man's likeness to their Daniel Jackson.

The thought of his former team-mate brought a brief surge of grief. Teal'c felt the other man's loss still. They had grown close during the years they had worked together; closer than Teal'c had thought possible given their initial history, but the archaeologist had a generous and compassionate spirit. It had not surprised Teal'c that an Ascended being had deemed Daniel's soul worthy enough to accomplish and embrace enlightenment. He was pleased for his friend but saddened at losing him in his own life.

Time had eased the initial pain of loss for Teal'c; he had accepted his friend had moved on and so he had set aside his own grief and focused on the continuing battle; on supporting his friends as they grieved and adjusted to the Daniel-shaped hole in their lives. He was aware that the archaeologist's Ascension had hit their female team-mate particularly hard. It wasn't that O'Neill hadn't grieved but Teal'c was aware that Jack's pain had been offset by his involvement in Daniel's decision. He might not understand the choice the other man had made but O'Neill would honour it; Teal'c was of the same mind. They missed Daniel and mourned his loss but they were comforted by his Ascension.

Major Carter, on the other hand, had not been the least bit comforted. For her, Daniel had simply left them and she was devastated, angry and in pain. Teal'c was willing to admit that neither he nor O'Neill had properly been able to comfort her. He had tried but he conceded that he still had much to learn about Tau'ri emotions. He had believed, for instance, that the two Air Force officers would have turned to each other while they grieved but instead he had seen O'Neill retreat behind a wall of silence and the Major erect her own wall of hurt in response. A chasm had opened up between the two humans. Time and events had closed the distance between them but he couldn't help wondering if the arrival of their visitor would reopen it.

He reached the doorway of the infirmary room and hovered. Sam sat beside the bed quietly, her eyes pinned to the sleeping man. Teal'c took a moment to register how like Daniel he looked but it wasn't the similarities he dwelled upon, it was the differences. The hair was longer and kept in the style their Daniel had sported during the first two years of the Stargate programme; there were more lines that criss-crossed over the skin. He was thinner and while his muscles were toned they lacked the weight and bulk their own Daniel had added in the gym. It was not Daniel.

He let the disappointment roll through him and his dark eyes drifted back to Sam. The way she regarded the man in the bed, Teal'c rather doubted she saw the differences but rather the similarities; the colour of his hair, the shape of his face. There was a protective look in her eye that Teal'c knew well. She wasn't viewing this Daniel as a stranger; she was already viewing him as her friend. It was going to be a difficult time, Teal'c mused.

Sam looked up as though she sensed his regard and waved him into the room. She stood up and met him at the foot of the bed.

'How is Doctor Jackson?' Teal'c asked formally.

'He's OK.' Sam murmured in a low voice, anxious not to wake Daniel. 'He's sleeping again.' She folded her arms. 'Janet says he needs the rest to heal.'

'Colonel O'Neill informed me that he was a member of SG1 in his universe and knew me well.'

'Yes.' Sam nodded, her eyes dimming with sadness. 'You remember when you killed Chronos?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and bowed his head a little.

'Well, apparently, in the other universe you didn't make it.' Sam admitted. 'None of us did.'

Teal'c absorbed the information with a barely perceptible frown. He remembered the mission well; it was one he was hardly likely to forget – he had killed Chronos, his father's killer. It had also been a mission Daniel had missed as he had been off-world on a different mission at the time; that accounted for why the archaeologist had survived where they had not in the other universe, Teal'c considered.

'At least, you and the Colonel died on the mission.' Sam stared at Daniel. 'I was already dead.' She saw the question in his eyes. 'The computer entity thing; their Colonel had to kill me.'

Teal'c put the pieces together in his head; O'Neill had been crushed at the thought of killing the Major. If she had died…it was little wonder he had not returned from their next mission. 'He must have cared for you a great deal.' He murmured.

'We weren't together.' She blurted out abruptly.

He looked at her questioningly.

'The Colonel and I.' Sam expanded. 'We weren't together there.'

'You both occupied positions within the Air Force.' Teal'c said confidently.

'Yes.' Sam sighed and rubbed her arms as though to comfort herself. 'And I was married to Daniel.'

Teal'c's eyebrows shot up.

'Obviously things are very different there.' Sam said hurriedly.

'Indeed.' He knew Sam and Daniel cared for each other but he had never seen any sign that their feelings went beyond the familial relationship they seemed to enjoy. His gaze landed on the man in the bed. 'I assume the Colonel is unaware of this difference in our universes.'

Sam nodded unhappily. 'I should probably tell him but…I mean, it isn't really,' she sighed, 'it shouldn't matter.'

'Yet it does.' Teal'c stated, taking in the mixed emotions that chased across her face. He shifted his stance. 'Colonel O'Neill should be informed.'

'I know.' Sam straightened her shoulders as though preparing to head off and tell the Colonel that very moment.

'However, I do not believe you should be the bearer of this news.' Teal'c continued.

Sam looked at him sharply.

'I will inform him.' Teal'c said.

'Teal'c,' Sam gave him a sad smile, 'it's OK. I can do it.'

'I have no doubt of that, Major Carter,' Teal'c said, 'but this is a difficult time for us all. I would ask you to allow me to assist you in this.'

Sam hesitated only briefly before she nodded rapidly. She touched his arm gently. 'Thank you, Teal'c.' Her voice vibrated with relief. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. 'Where is the Colonel anyway?'

'He is reporting to General Hammond.' Teal'c informed her. 'He is recommending we do not return to P1X465 given there may be Unas inhabiting the planet.'

'We'll have to go back if Daniel suffers entropic cascade failure.' Sam said.

Teal'c heard the catch in her voice and looked over at her quizzically.

'I was…I was just thinking if he gets it then it means our Daniel isn't really dead.' She flushed. 'Stupid, I know.'

'Not at all,' Teal'c said softly. 'He is not our Daniel Jackson.'

Sam flinched. 'I know that, Teal'c.'

The sharpness in her tone had him inwardly wincing. He inclined his head, the light bouncing off the smooth plane of his bald head. 'Forgive me, Major Carter.'

'No, I'm sorry, Teal'c.' Sam gave him a small smile and rubbed the back of her neck. 'I'm just tired and…' she sighed again. 'I know he isn't our Daniel, it's just…I wish he were, you know.'

'I know,' Teal'c comforted her, 'but I believe we would be wise to treat him with caution until we know more.'

She stared at him in surprise. 'He's just like our Daniel, Teal'c.'

'Yet evidently he is not.' Teal'c pointed out carefully. 'After all, you and Daniel Jackson have never to my knowledge engaged in…'

'OK, Teal'c,' Sam interrupted him, 'I get the message.' She turned away from him to look at their sleeping guest. 'It's just I don't think we should jump to the conclusion that he's evil.' Her lips twisted. 'After all, that would be a cliché and you know how the Colonel feels about those.'

Her words prompted a shared look of humour at the memory of the Colonel's quip when Sam's own alternative version had come through the quantum mirror.

'It must be strange for him.' She said, gesturing at Daniel.

'For what reason?' Teal'c asked quietly.

'Suddenly seeing us all alive again.' Sam responded. 'I mean, it's got to be as difficult for him as it is for us.' She left unspoken how difficult it was for her to see him; so like the good friend she had lost. She shook her head. 'He lost everyone.'

Teal'c felt his own compassion stir.

'I don't think I could have borne that amount of loss.' Sam continued softly.

He glanced over and his features softened. He knew instinctively she was thinking how close they had come to losing the Colonel both to the infection he had suffered and to the ordeal he had suffered at the hands of the Goa'uld Ba'al.

A sound by the door alerted them to the presence of an Airman. 'Sorry, ma'am.' The Airman apologised. 'Sergeant Siler has requested your presence in the gate room, ma'am. There's a problem with the gate.'

Sam looked back at the sleeping patient uncertainly.

'I will watch over him.' Teal'c promised. He didn't miss the flicker of relief that flitted through her blue eyes nor the grateful touch on his shoulder as she passed on her way out. He turned back to the bed and his features hardened. 'She has gone. You may stop pretending to sleep.'

Daniel's eyes opened reluctantly and he struggled into a sitting position. His blue eyes ran over the Jaffa. 'It's good to see you again, Teal'c.'

'I am not the Teal'c you knew.' Teal'c said firmly.

'No, you're not.' Daniel agreed. He gestured at the Jaffa. 'My Teal'c had hair.'

Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

'You don't trust me.' Daniel settled back on his pillows and regarded the Jaffa seriously.

'As you no doubt heard during your eavesdropping of my conversation with Major Carter.' Teal'c said harshly.

'Sorry about that.' Daniel said insincerely, his blue eyes flashing rebelliously.

Teal'c stared back at him evenly.

Daniel's bravado wilted under Teal'c's relentless gaze. 'Look, I _am_ sorry.' He tugged his sheets closer. 'I started to come to, overheard what you were saying and couldn't help listening in.'

Teal'c's expression didn't alter. 'Why are you here?'

'I explained all this earlier.' Daniel protested.

'And now you will tell me.' Teal'c ordered. He remained standing at the foot of the bed; a looming figure in Daniel's direct eye-line.

'It was an accident,' Daniel began. 'I was on P1X465 studying the Unas alone…'

'I find that most unlikely.' Teal'c interjected.

'I wanted to get away and the SGC agreed that I could go.' Daniel shot back. 'They thought it would give them more knowledge about the Unas that they could use to build a weapon against them.'

'Continue.' Teal'c said.

'I've been studying them for a while and I'm always very careful. I make sure I stay away from their hunting grounds.' Daniel swallowed hard. 'They must have been scouting new territory; they took me by surprise.'

'How many?' Teal'c asked gravely.

'Three.' Daniel said quickly. 'I tried to get away.'

'You ran into the caves.' Teal'c stated.

'Yes.'

'Do the Unas not occupy the caves?' Teal'c asked, certain he had found the flaw in the other man's story.

'I was confused.' Daniel retorted. 'I was trying to hide.'

Teal'c was silent for a long moment; his disbelief evident. 'What happened when you entered the cave?'

'They caught up with me and I fell against a wall.' Daniel said defensively. 'I blacked out and when I came to, the Unas were gone.' He moved restlessly. 'I tried to get to the Stargate but I must have blacked out again.' He looked up at Teal'c defiantly. 'That's the truth.'

Teal'c stared back at him. 'You are lying.'

'Believe what you want.' Daniel sighed. 'I'm here now. Does it matter how I got here?'

'That depends.' Teal'c said. 'What are your intentions?'

'I don't have any intentions.' Daniel said with a short, hard laugh. 'No matter what you think, I didn't plan to come here.'

Teal'c felt the ring of truth to his words; if he was telling the truth about that, what exactly was the archaeologist lying about?

'Sam was wrong, you know.' Daniel said almost conversationally. 'It's not difficult for me at all. It really is good to see everyone again. It's like I've been given a second chance to be with you all again.'

'When my son, Rya'c was small, he had a young kra'vk, not dissimilar to your Earth animal of a rabbit.' Teal'c began. 'One morning, Drey'auc and I awoke to find that the kra'vk was dead. Rya'c was distraught and his mother insisted on obtaining another immediately to make him feel better.' He held Daniel's gaze. 'For a brief day, Rya'c was comforted by its presence. The next, however, he realised that although it looked like the kra'vk that he had lost, it was not the same animal. Eventually, he asked for it to be removed from our home; it only served as a reminder of the pet he had lost.'

'Nice story.' Daniel replied caustically. 'Did it really happen?'

Teal'c didn't deign to reply.

Daniel sighed. 'I was hoping we could be friends. After all, it's likely that I'm going to be staying.' He wrapped his arms over his chest. 'Your people aren't likely to return to the planet when there is the possibility of running into a tribe of Unas and your Daniel is dead; I'm not likely to suffer from entropic cascade failure.'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed. 'Major Carter believes there is a chance you will because Daniel Jackson did not die; he Ascended.'

'I think she's wrong,' Daniel said bluntly, 'and so do you. She misses him; she wants him to be alive in some way still.' He smiled mockingly. 'Maybe they were closer than you think.'

Teal'c stiffened at the implication.

'She's very beautiful.' Daniel continued.

The Jaffa glowered at him. 'If you harm Major Carter…'

'I love her; I have no intention of harming her, Teal'c.' Daniel said, talking over him.

'See you do not,' Teal'c growled, 'or I will not hesitate to kill you.'

Daniel blanched.

'What's going on here?' Janet's voice broke into the tension. 'Teal'c, is everything alright?'

'Everything is well, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c confirmed.

'I'm just tired.' Daniel said quickly.

'You should be resting.' Janet ordered. She patted Teal'c's arm. 'I'm sorry, Teal'c, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement as she moved to assist Daniel into a prone position. He caught the hint of triumph in the man's blue eyes and scowled as he walked out of infirmary room; the man was definitely not Daniel Jackson. Teal'c turned the corner and almost barrelled into the colonel.

'My apologies, O'Neill.' Teal'c said as he lurched to a halt.

'No harm done.' Jack said, recovering his breath. 'What's the rush?'

'I must speak with you on an urgent matter.' Teal'c said, straightening.

Jack nodded. 'What about…?' He waved down the corridor in the direction of the infirmary.

'Doctor Fraiser has requested Doctor Jackson is left to rest.' Teal'c confirmed.

'OK.' Jack gestured at an empty infirmary room. They went inside and Teal'c closed the door to give them privacy.

Jack pushed his hands in his pockets and looked at the Jaffa curiously. 'So, what's going on?'

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and regarded his friend seriously. 'Doctor Jackson was married to Major Carter in his universe.' He said bluntly, knowing there was no way of softening the information for the Colonel.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Jack started laughing; he pulled one of his hands free and wagged a finger at the Jaffa. 'I have to admit you almost had me there for a minute, T.' He grinned. 'Carter and Daniel? That's funny.'

Teal'c's expression didn't change although his eyes filled with sympathy at the other man's automatic denial.

'You're kidding me, right, Teal'c?' Jack checked as the silence grew.

'I regret that I am not, O'Neill.' Teal'c said quietly.

Every trace of humour was wiped from Jack's face as he assimilated the information. 'Sam and Daniel?' He asked again incredulous. 'Really?'

'Obviously there are many differences between our two universes.' Teal'c informed him briskly, trying to provide the other man with some reassurance.

'Obviously.' Jack echoed. Sam and Daniel? He couldn't get his head around it. Daniel had always been head over heels in love with Sha're. In fact, he would bet money the younger man had still been in love with Sha're when he Ascended. And Sam? She had said she cared about _him_ not Daniel during the za'tarc incident and she had asked him to take the symbiote because she couldn't bear to lose _him_ – that had to mean something, didn't it?

But she had been devastated when Daniel had died. The thought hit him like a blow to the gut.

Jack whirled away from Teal'c and sat down heavily on a nearby stool. He rubbed his hair furiously. He looked up at Teal'c. 'Does Carter know?'

'She does.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to ask how she had taken the news yet needing to know.

'I believe she finds the situation as unusual as you.' Teal'c said.

Jack felt some of the tension ebb out of him. He frowned suddenly. 'Wait. He said his second wife died. If that was Carter…?'

'It was.' Teal'c said. 'She was killed during the incident with the computer entity.'

'I killed her?' Jack asked shocked.

'Your counterpart.' Teal'c corrected. 'He and I apparently died in the following mission.'

Jack nodded understandingly. He remembered all too well the abyss that had faced him when he had thought he'd killed Sam. If she hadn't survived…he sighed. 'How's Carter doing with all this?'

'She feels compassion for Doctor Jackson's loss.' Teal'c said guardedly.

Jack felt his heart sink and pushed his personal feelings aside. There would be time to brood over everything later. 'Did you talk with him?'

'I did.' Teal'c gave a brief nod. 'I agree with your assessment. He is hiding something.'

'You don't think it was all this stuff about us dying and him being married to Carter?' Jack checked.

'I do not.'

'Any ideas what it is?' Jack pressed.

'No.' Teal'c admitted.

Jack pulled a face. 'Well, Hammond's ruled out anyone travelling to P1X465. He'll examine the decision again if there's entropic cascade failure.'

'That is unfortunate.' Teal'c murmured. 'I believe it would be best for Doctor Jackson to return to his own universe.'

'Yeah.' Jack stood up and walked over to the door. He hesitated for a second with his hand on the door handle. 'Keep an eye on him, Teal'c, and watch Carter's six.'

The Jaffa bowed his head. When he raised it, the Colonel had gone.

Teal'c allowed a small sigh to pass his lips. He wasn't worried, he assured himself again; only concerned. Very concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

'He's asking to stay, isn't he?' Jack read the expression on Hammond's face before the General even spoke. Jack threw his pencil down on the folder in front of him and leaned back in the briefing room chair, his hands going behind his head. There was an uncomfortable silence around the briefing table as the members of SG1 absorbed Jack's words.

'It's been four days, Colonel.' Hammond pointed out. His head seemed pinker than usual as though he'd caught the sun on his bald pate. 'And from what I understand, he isn't showing any signs of the entropic cascade failure.' He turned to the petite doctor sat to his right. 'Doctor?'

'Doctor Jackson is showing no signs of the condition Doctor Carter experienced when she was here.' Janet confirmed. Her hands were clasped atop the gleaming table top, the fingers almost white with tension. 'He's also mostly recovered from his injuries.' She continued. 'Apart from a few bruises that are still healing, he's ready to be discharged from the infirmary.'

Hammond looked over at the colonel who was staring resolutely at the ceiling. 'I've been authorised to offer Doctor Jackson a position within this command.' His words dropped like a rock into the silence.

Jonas leaned across the table and held his hand up slightly. Hammond nodded at him to speak.

'If Doctor Jackson is rejoining SG1 then I'd like to request my own office and if possible the opportunity to join another SG team…'

'No.' Jack shot the word across the table.

Jonas's face fell unable to hide his hurt.

'You're not leaving SG1.' Jack clarified. His hard gaze zeroed in on Hammond's daring him to challenge the edict and he missed Jonas's pleased smile at the Colonel's decision.

'I agree.' Hammond replied and gestured at Jonas. 'The decision about Doctor Jackson will not affect your own position here, son.'

'I don't mind if he wants his office back.' Jonas offered generously, his relief at being able to stay on SG1 evident.

'It's not his office.' Jack countered.

'If he remains with us, he'll be assigned another office space.' Hammond confirmed.

'If?' Jack jumped on the word.

Hammond ignored him and looked over at Sam and Teal'c who had both remained silent. 'What are your thoughts? Major Carter, you've spent the most time with him.'

Sam shuffled uncomfortably. She couldn't help remembering Teal'c's warning to be cautious. 'He's certainly as knowledgeable as our Daniel, sir.' She said carefully as she avoided the Colonel's gaze.

Jack looked down at the table. He still felt pole-axed by the news that Daniel had married her in the other universe, and he had resolutely decided never to discuss the subject with Sam directly. As far as he was concerned, their Daniel didn't feel _that_ way about Sam, just as Sam didn't feel _that_ way about their Daniel, he assured himself. They loved each other, of course, but as friends; brother and sister even. He was certain of it.

But he couldn't deny that there was a nagging doubt; couldn't help wondering whether he had missed something between the woman he loved and his best friend. His chocolate eyes landed back on Sam. She'd certainly spent a lot of time in the infirmary; he had pretty much ignored the other man since their initial conversation.

'I think we should also consider that this is a second chance for him. He lost everyone he knew in his universe.' Sam's eyes briefly flickered away from Hammond to Jack and back.

Jack dropped his own gaze again and ignored the twinge of compassion her statement provoked. He shook himself and realised Hammond had moved on, thanking Sam for her contribution and inviting their Jaffa team mate to speak.

Teal'c folded his hands over his stomach. 'I do not believe it would be wise to offer Doctor Jackson a position here.'

'Why not?' Sam asked bluntly. She realised she'd spoken without asking for permission and flushed brightly. 'Sorry, sir.'

Hammond motioned at Teal'c. 'It's a valid question, Teal'c.'

'I believe he is withholding information from us.' Teal'c stated calmly.

'Such as?' Hammond prompted.

Teal'c's eyebrow rose. 'I do not know. He is withholding it.'

Jack's eyes lifted to Sam's and they briefly shared a moment's amusement at the Jaffa's literal answer. The tense atmosphere around the table eased a little.

'Do you have anything other than a feeling on this, Teal'c?' Hammond pressed, his pale blue eyes pinned to the Jaffa's serious face.

Teal'c breathed in deeply. 'I do not.'

'There is the matter of the Unas.' Jonas jumped in swiftly. 'Despite Doctor Jackson's statement that he was attacked by them, we weren't able to corroborate any evidence that there are Unas on P1X465.'

'He was definitely beaten up by somebody.' Janet pointed out. 'I can say with absolute certainty that he didn't do it to himself.'

'Sure,' Jonas agreed, 'but that doesn't mean there are Unas on our P1X465.'

'He hasn't lied about it though.' Sam pointed out. 'He's simply provided incomplete information.'

'I agree.' Hammond said.

Jack felt his heart sink. He didn't want the archaeologist to remain with them; he wanted him gone and he had to admit a lot of that feeling was personally motivated.

'And so does the Pentagon.' Hammond said formally.

'Sir?' Jack frowned in confusion at the apparent change in topic.

'The Pentagon has read the reports and concluded that as there no definitive evidence from our own surveys that the Unas inhabit the planet.' Hammond expanded.

'They want the naquadah.' Jack concluded, shaking his head again.

'P1X465 shows one of the highest levels of naquadah we've come across.' Hammond confirmed. 'The Pentagon isn't prepared to rule the planet out of bounds on information from a Doctor Jackson who isn't even from our universe.' He took a breath. 'They note his own recollection of events would suggest the Unas only existed on the P1X465 in his universe. The Pentagon has authorised a scouting mission.' The General nodded at Jack. 'Colonel, you and SG1 will return there tomorrow. Your mission is to confirm or rule out the presence of indigenous Unas.'

'Sir, even if the Unas aren't indigenous to our universe,' Sam interjected, 'if the rift between our universes remains open, it may be possible for the Unas to cross over.'

'Now, there's a thought.' Jack pointed at her with the pencil he had picked up. 'I request we take SG3 as back up.'

'Granted, and given the concern Major Carter has raised, I also want you to secure the rift from further travellers from the alternate universe.' Hammond added.

'Yes, sir.' Jack acknowledged his orders crisply.

'Which brings us back to the issue of Doctor Jackson.' Hammond looked around the table. 'Given we are returning to P1X465, I'm going to offer him the opportunity to return to his own universe.'

Jack's head whipped around to Hammond in astonishment. That was so not the result he had expected.

'Sir?' Janet asked. Her shock was evident in the single word.

'While I have no doubt that Doctor Jackson would make a valuable addition to the SGC just as his own counterpart did during his time here,' Hammond explained, 'I'm not convinced that this is the right place for him.'

Jack looked down briefly remembering Hammond's discomfort at including an alternate Carter and Kawalsky during the brief time they had come through the quantum mirror.

Hammond gestured at the Colonel. 'Can you get Doctor Jackson safely back to his own universe?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack responded immediately, feeling a weight he hadn't been aware he was carrying, lift from his shoulders.

'There are still Unas in his universe.' Jonas pointed out. 'If we simply take him back, he may be attacked again on his side of the rift.'

'So, we take him back; help him fight off the Unas until he can gate safely back to Earth and then come home ourselves.' Jack replied simply. 'We should survive a few hours of the alternate universe without any ill effects.'

'Agreed. You'll leave at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow, Colonel.' Hammond said. He stood up. 'I'll leave you to inform Doctor Jackson.' He was gone before Jack could protest.

'I could inform him if you prefer, sir.' Sam offered as they all stood up and made to leave the briefing room.

'That's OK, Major.' Jack said evenly. 'I'll handle it. I need you to go over the survey data with Jonas. See if he and Teal'c missed anything.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam nodded at the order.

Jack made his way to the infirmary alone. He headed straight for the small recovery ward where their guest had been moved. His eyes immediately went to the other man.

Daniel was propped up on a mountain of pillows. He was dressed in plain blue cotton pyjamas, his knees bent to balance the book he was reading. For a brief moment, Jack wished that it was their Daniel who was in the infirmary; their Daniel reading and pushing up his glasses as though he had never left; their Daniel alive and well and with them again. But it wasn't. He wasn't aware the sigh had left his lips until Daniel's head jerked up.

'Jack.' Daniel closed the book and set it aside.

Jack walked over and hovered by the bed. He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets. 'Doctor Jackson.'

'You could call me Daniel.' Daniel retorted.

'I could.' Jack agreed easily.

'But you won't.' Daniel gave a short humourless laugh. 'You're very like him, my Jack, I mean.'

Jack shrugged and cleared his throat. 'I came to tell you we're taking you home tomorrow.'

'Home?' Daniel stuttered, his eyes widening in surprise behind his glasses. 'What about the Unas?'

'We're taking SG3 with us.' Jack informed him briskly. 'We'll clear a way to the gate for you and you can gate back to your SGC.'

Daniel shifted on the bed, wrapping his arms around his torso in a gesture so familiar to Jack, his heart seized for a second. 'I requested to stay here.'

'Hammond's decision.' Jack shot back, ignoring the forlorn note in the other man's voice.

Daniel's lips twisted in disbelief. 'Really.'

'Really.' Jack said.

'Why risk everyone to send me back? I don't have anyone there, Jack,' Daniel said earnestly, 'and you don't have a Daniel here.'

'He's here.' Jack retorted. 'He's just not _here_.'

'Well, that made sense.' Daniel said dryly.

'You know what I meant.' Jack responded defensively.

'I did.' Daniel pointed out. 'Shouldn't that tell you something?'

That stumped Jack for a moment.

'You do realise the Unas might have crossed the rift with me?' Daniel pointed out passionately.

Jack's eyes narrowed. 'Did they?'

Daniel dropped his gaze. 'I told you I was unconscious.'

'Yes. You did tell me.' Jack said softly. 'It doesn't matter,' he said, addressing the original question, 'the Pentagon's keen not to rule the planet out…'

'The naquadah.' Daniel interrupted in sudden realisation.

'The naquadah,' Jack confirmed, 'and as Hammond believes everyone should really stick with their own universe…'

'I'm being sent back.' Daniel concluded bitterly. 'Lucky me.'

'Look, this has got to be as weird for you as it is for us.' Jack said briskly.

'Sam seems to be handling it OK.'

Jack tensed. 'Sam misses Daniel.'

'This is what this is all about, isn't it?' Daniel said suddenly. 'You're worried she might fall for me so you're shipping me away?'

'I told you; it was Hammond's decision.' Jack kept his voice even but his eyes hardened.

'You're unbelievable.' Daniel snapped. 'You can't have her so nobody else can either.'

'I'm not discussing this with you. We ship out at oh-eight-hundred.' Jack turned away, intending to leave.

'I could make her happy, Jack.'

He halted mid-step. 'She doesn't see Daniel that way.' Jack said, unable to stop himself.

'Are you so sure of that?' Daniel retorted. 'Has she told you how we got together in my universe?'

'I don't want to know.' Jack said, beginning to walk again.

'You rejected her.' Daniel said forcefully.

Jack stopped again but refused to turn around.

'We'd found you on Edora obviously involved with another woman despite supposedly being in love with Sam,' Daniel said harshly.

A muscle clenched in Jack's jaw and he felt his hands curling into fists.

'And then you pushed us both away doing your scam to get the rogues, and she came straight to me.' Daniel continued ruthlessly. 'You never were there for her when she needed you. I was.'

Jack turned around slowly. 'What happened with you and your Sam would never happen here.'

'You so sure of that?' Daniel taunted. 'You're very like my Jack; are you sure you just didn't push that bit too hard when you were pushing them away?' he shook his head. 'You know Sam and I chalked that night up to just the need to be with someone and we would have probably moved on, stayed just as friends, but she ended up pregnant. Maybe your Sam didn't.' He saw the shock flash across Jack's face.

'You have a kid?' Jack asked, shocked.

'She lost it. But even after, despite everything, we were happy.' Daniel said fiercely. 'I made her happy in a way you never could.' He paused significantly. 'Or can.'

It wasn't an idle threat, Jack realised. The Daniel Jackson sitting in front of him fully intended to pursue Sam, had pursued Sam, beyond friendship despite evidently knowing how Jack felt about her. 'You really hate me, don't you?' Jack realised out loud.

'You killed her.' Daniel said simply.

Jack had no reply to that. He turned and walked away. The next day's mission couldn't come soon enough for him.


	8. Chapter 8

The atmosphere in the gate room was thick with tension and nobody was speaking – even Jonas's normal ebullience was muted. Jack glanced across his team as they waited for the final chevron to lock. His eyes caught on the bowed head of the man they were escorting back. The sooner the better, Jack thought bitterly, as the wormhole mushroomed outward in front of him. He shifted his weight and fingered his gun lightly.

'MALP is en-route.' Walter Harriman's voice washed over Jack and he glanced up at the control room. Hammond stood behind the glass for the teams' departure. Jack watched as Walter reported the MALP readings to Hammond who nodded. It was the General who stooped to the mike.

'The gate is clear. You have a go. Good luck and Godspeed.' Hammond straightened.

Jack sketched a salute and turned back to the waiting soldiers. 'Reynolds, you and SG3 take point. Secure the gate.'

'Yes, sir.'

Jack waited a few minutes and nodded at his own team. 'Let's go.' He watched as Teal'c hefted his staff weapon and strode through the blue horizon with Jonas at his side. Jack hid a grimace as Sam nudged Daniel and they walked up the ramp together. He shoved his sun-glasses on as he followed them.

The wormhole blinked out as soon as he stepped through to the other side. His training asserted itself as he made a quick survey of who was where; the potential dangers surrounding them.

'Gate's secure, sir. No sign of any life in the immediate vicinity.' Reynolds reported briskly.

'Leave two of your men here to watch the gate.' Jack ordered. 'The rest of us will head to the caves.' He motioned for Teal'c to take point. The Jaffa would be able to spot the tell-tale signs of an Unas quicker than anyone else; Reynolds and a young Marine brought up the rear. Sam and Daniel walked behind Teal'c and Jack found himself marching alongside Jonas.

He was thankful that the Kelownan was remaining silent as they walked along at a steady pace. Sam laughed at something Daniel said and Jack's jaw tightened at the sight of Daniel's hand on her arm. It had been a long time since he had heard Sam laugh that way. The thought slid into his head insidiously. He wondered if some of what the other man had said the day before wasn't true. Would he stand in her way if she found someone else? He hoped he had enough honour to stand aside if she ever did. So long as she was happy that was the important thing. He sighed.

He was honest enough to acknowledge that he hated the idea and that maybe he wouldn't be honourable at all when it came down to it. Maybe he would be that selfish; get down on his knees and beg Sam to wait for him anyway. Just the idea of Sam being with someone else was like a knife to his heart; the idea of Sam being with Daniel twisted that knife a little further.

Had they slept together when he'd pushed them away during his undercover op a few years previously? It wasn't any of his business, he reminded himself harshly. He had been brutal with them; he'd had to be to push them away and out of danger. Had they sought comfort in one another? A rush of nausea stung the back of his throat with bile and he swallowed down with difficulty. None of his business, he repeated.

 _'You never were there for her when she needed you. I was.'_

 _'You know Sam and I chalked that night up to just the need to be with someone and we would have probably moved on, stayed just as friends, but she ended up pregnant. Maybe your Sam didn't.'_

Jack almost stumbled and only just caught himself. If they had slept together…if they had…he had no right to say anything. He had no claim on Sam other than the fact that he loved her and hoped to God she felt the same way about him.

'Colonel.'

Jonas's concerned voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts and Jack pushed his personal turmoil aside to focus on the mission.

'Are you OK, Colonel?' Jonas asked bluntly. 'You seem a little preoccupied.'

'Just getting my sea legs back.' Jack responded casually, hoping Jonas wouldn't push it.

'Sea legs?' Jonas asked, his eyes clouding with confusion.

'It means adjusting to a new situation.' Jack explained crisply. 'This is the first mission since.' He cut himself off abruptly but he saw a look of understanding drift over Jonas's smooth features. Jack searched for something to divert the younger man. 'This is a first for you too, isn't it? Your first time travelling between universes?'

'First Unas too.' Jonas agreed cheerfully, happy acquiescing to the Colonel's evident need to move the subject along. 'You know Doctor Jackson's journals on them are fascinating and…'

Jack let Jonas ramble on until Teal'c brought them to a halt at the entrance to the caves. The Jaffa's fist gave the signal for silence before he gestured for them to drop to the ground. Jack made his way to the front and looked at Teal'c questioningly.

'What have you got?' Jack asked, keeping his voice low.

'An Unas footprint.' Teal'c replied, gesturing at the track. 'This is fresh. Within a day.' His face twisted. 'It is a large Unas.'

'More than one?' Jack asked concerned.

Teal'c considered the ground and tracks for a long moment. 'No.'

'It's probably a scout.'

Daniel's whisper made Jack jump a little and he turned to the archaeologist with a scowl. 'What?'

'The tracks.' Daniel adjusted his glasses. 'The Unas must have sent a scout after me. If he returns then they'll know there's a whole other territory here for them to claim.'

'Or not.' Jack muttered. He pulled down on his cap. He turned to the rest of the group. 'OK. Heads up, people. We may have a large Unas on the loose. Reynolds, contact Bydon and Ellis at the gate. Let them know.'

'Yes, sir.'

'You do know what this means, sir?' Sam said, creeping up to Jack's other side.

'No.' Jack admitted with blunt honesty.

'If one of the Unas came through and they're all waiting for him to return on the other side…'

'Then we've got a welcoming party of Unas in the other universe.' Jack completed with a frustrated sigh.

She nodded.

'One thing at a time, Major.' Jack decided. He motioned at Daniel. 'Can you find the way through the caves to the rift?'

Daniel gave a tight smile. 'No.'

Jack bristled. He would bet his whole Simpson's collection that the archaeologist was lying. Instead, he turned back to Sam. 'Can you find the rift with one of your doohickey's?'

Sam smiled at him. 'Yes, sir.' She reached into her pack and pulled out some sensor equipment that looked vaguely familiar to Jack. She switched it on and pointed at the entrance. 'I am picking up some kind of energy signal, sir.'

'OK. You lead.' Jack motioned for them to follow her. They were half-way down the first tunnel when Sam stopped and felt the walls with a frown. 'Carter?'

'These aren't a natural formation, sir. Someone drilled them.' Sam explained.

Another five minutes passed as they progressed slowly down the dark tunnel, the beams from their flashlights bouncing off the walls. They reached a fork.

'Which one, Carter?' Jack asked, rolling his shoulders a little to ease the tension that had them in knots.

'This one, sir.' She pointed to the right with complete certainty.

An angry howl came from the left.

'It must be the Unas.' Daniel suggested.

'Ya think?' Jack sighed.

'I believe it must have become disoriented and entered the wrong tunnel.' Teal'c noted urgently.

'If this Unas doesn't make it back,' Jack asked Daniel, 'will the others give up?'

'Probably.' Daniel admitted. 'But they could wait some time for him.'

Jack nodded suddenly. 'Carter, you take Jonas and Doctor Jackson. Find the rift and start figuring out ways to close it.'

'Yes, sir.' She said.

'The rest of you, follow me.' Jack ordered. 'We've got an Unas to kill.'

Daniel reached out and snagged Jack's arm. 'You're just going to kill it? It's an intelligent being.'

'You have a better idea?' Jack asked pointedly. 'You think it'll come willingly?'

Daniel dropped his hand and stomped off.

Jack caught Sam's arm as she moved off after the archaeologist. 'Carter…'

Sam held his eyes in the darkness. 'I know, sir.' She gave him a bittersweet smile. 'I'll watch him.'

Jack watched as she led the two men into the right tunnel. It was the right deployment of personnel, he assured himself. Sam could handle herself. He gave a grimace and made the signal to move, leading his small team into the left hand tunnel, after the deadly Unas.


	9. Chapter 9

'Same old Jack, I see.' Daniel said bitterly.

Sam glanced back over her shoulder. They'd been walking for twenty minutes and she figured Daniel had been sulking since his exchange with the Colonel. She didn't think the comment deserved a response and turned back to her sensor readings. She heard Jonas responding and suppressed the urge to sigh.

'I don't think the Colonel has much of a choice.' Jonas said.

'No, he never does.' Daniel muttered.

'It's quite a first mission back for him.' Jonas continued blithely.

'Sorry?' Daniel looked at him quizzically. 'What do you mean first mission back?'

'Well, the Colonel's been out for a while after he was…'

'Jonas.' Sam said sharply.

'After what?' Daniel pressed. His eyes met Sam's through the darkness and flashlights.

Sam sighed. 'The Colonel was captured and tortured by Ba'al a couple of months ago.' She said briefly. 'It was bad.'

'How bad?' Daniel's face creased with concern.

'Bad.' Sam repeated. She saw his blue eyes narrow and knew he was putting the pieces together himself; two months away from the field, Ba'al…'Let's keep moving.' She ordered.

Jonas caught up with her a few steps further down. 'I'm sorry.'

'I just don't think the Colonel would appreciate everyone knowing, Jonas.'

'You're right.' Jonas gave her an apologetic smile. 'Are we there yet?'

Sam's lips quirked upwards. 'Nearly.' She pointed. 'I think it should be around this corner.'

Jonas bounded ahead and stopped. His mouth fell open at the vast cavern in front of them. A wide underground pool lay ahead of them, a steady cascade of water flowing off a high ledge in a stunning waterfall. There was light coming from somewhere beyond the water and he discarded his flashlight; he didn't need it any longer. 'Wow.'

'Wow is right.' Sam said, drawing up alongside him; she switched the light off. Daniel stopped beside her and she turned to him with a curious smile. 'Something you forgot to mention?' She said. pointing at the waterfall.

'I must have been more out of it than I thought.' Daniel commented vaguely.

She stared at him for a long moment before she focused on her instruments with a frown.

Jonas walked up to stand beside her. 'Well, there're no carvings or drawings which suggests the Unas aren't indigenous here.'

'I'm picking up some strange readings.' Sam noted as she wandered back toward to the lake. He followed after her and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so hot. He looked at the water longingly. He took out a handkerchief and stooped by the side of the lake.

'Don't touch it!' Daniel's warning rang out as Jonas's hand hit the surface.

Sam whirled around. 'Jonas?'

Jonas was crouched by the lake's edge; he straightened and looked at his hand and the dry handkerchief. 'It's a projection or a hologram of some kind.'

'What?' Sam hurried over to him.

Jonas waved his hand in the water again and pulled it out. He touched the back of her hand.

'You're not wet.' Sam realised. 'Start checking for a control panel.'

'I don't think we need to.' Jonas motioned at Daniel. The archaeologist was standing near to them, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. 'I think he already knows where it is.'

Sam's lips firmed and she looked at Daniel. 'Do you?'

He nodded jerkily.

'Show me.' Sam ordered harshly.

Daniel hesitated.

'Now.' Sam's chin went up.

Daniel walked between two boulders to the left of where they were stood and stepped out onto the lake.

Sam watched breathlessly as the projection disappeared leaving an Ancient control table where the waterfall had stood. The lake shimmered and fell away, revealing a deep chasm forded only by the narrow metal bridge that Daniel was stood upon. He took a step away from them and Sam raised her gun, aiming it at Daniel. 'Stay where you are.' She ordered.

'Incredible.' Jonas said.

'How did you know?' Sam asked. 'How did you know he was lying?'

'He tried to stop me touching the water.' Jonas said. 'The only reason he would do that was if…'

'If he already knew it wasn't real.' Sam finished. She hefted her pack and motioned for Daniel to continue crossing the bridge; Jonas followed them over and immediately headed for the control table. Daniel stood silently, his blue eyes watching her cautiously.

'Why?' She asked.

'You know why.' Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. 'I lost everyone.'

It tugged at her heartstrings but she knew he'd probably intended it to and she ignored the rising wave of compassion. 'Tell me what happened; what really happened.' They locked eyes but Sam's gaze didn't waver and eventually Daniel looked away.

'We discovered P1X465 our second year of gate travel,' Daniel began, 'but we couldn't understand how to use the control table or what the device was for until Jack and Teal'c got caught in a time loop device.'

'The translation for that device helped you understand this one.' Sam realised. 'But you didn't tell anyone.'

'They would have blown it up.' Daniel's mouth tightened and he gesticulated wildly. 'Thousands of years of history and they would have destroyed it.'

Sam's eye shut briefly before she snapped them open again. 'So, you just woke up one day and decided to change realities?'

He flinched. 'I'd lost everyone; you, Jack, Teal'c. I thought…I only wanted a new start, a second chance to make things right. I spent almost a year alone, missing you all.' He swallowed hard. 'I asked for permission to go to Abydos and from there I travelled to my P1X465. I spent days there working out the translation, working out how to use the device.'

'Exactly how does it work?' Sam asked.

'The table triggers a shift between universes.' Daniel explained. He pointed at the other side of the chasm. 'Some kind of energy fills the gap in between and everything there changes when the machine is activated.'

'How?'

'With the table.' Daniel jerked his head at it. 'You can set coordinates with it; choose your destination.'

Sam looked back at it. Her eyes met Jonas's questioningly, checking their visitor's veracity.

'I don't know.' Jonas admitted. 'I'm not as familiar with Ancient as Doctor Jackson.'

'Keep reading.' Sam instructed; she turned back to Daniel. 'There are no Unas, are there?' She sighed. 'You couldn't have spent all that time there if they inhabited the caves.'

'Not on my P1X465.' He agreed. 'I've been searching for the right universe for a while. I'd visit some and stay for a couple of days to see if there was entropic cascade failure and if I got the shakes, I'd travel back to my own universe and wait, recover. Try again.'

'How long have you been doing this?' Sam asked, appalled.

'About three months.' Daniel admitted. 'The last universe I tried, I ended up in the cavern with a group of startled Unas. One of them was brave enough to cross the chasm.'

'The Unas attacked. You tried to get home.' Sam said. 'Only you ended up in our universe instead.'

'The rest of it happened as I said.' Daniel continued.

'You just missed out the part about switching off the machine on your way to the Stargate.' Sam pointed out. 'That was why the illusion was here when we came in.'

'I thought I was home. I was going to make my way back to Abydos but then,' Daniel gestured at her, 'I woke up in the SGC and saw you.'

'So, what was your plan?' Sam asked harshly. 'You'd figure you'd spin the story about the Unas and it make it less likely we'd come back to the planet?'

'I hoped.' Daniel admitted. 'I knew you'd find the control panel eventually but I figured I could tell you it was switched off and it would take a while to learn how to use it.'

'So you could stay.' Sam sighed and rubbed her head.

'All I've wanted for the last three months was to find a way to be with the people I loved again, with you again.' Daniel's eyes pleaded with her for understanding.

'People aren't…' Sam began.

'Kra'vk's, I know.' Daniel interrupted. 'But, however it happened, fate gave you back to me; it gave me back to you.' He reached for her hands and she pulled away. He visibly winced. 'You said you missed me.'

'I miss my friend Daniel.' Sam corrected heatedly. 'I don't know who you are.' His mouth formed a stubborn line she knew well and her heart ached at the sight of it.

'I'm Daniel Jackson.' Daniel took a step toward her and she took a step back. 'I'm the same Daniel Jackson you know.'

'No, you're not.' Sam's voice cracked as she spoke the words out loud. 'He would never have put us through this. Do you have any idea how hard this has been for us having you here? For me? Teal'c? For the Colonel?'

'Oh, here we go.' Daniel muttered. 'It's always about him, isn't it?'

Jonas looked up concerned at the raised voice; Sam waved him back.

'What are you talking about, Daniel?' She snapped.

Daniel whirled away from her. 'She was going to leave me for him.'

'Your Sam?' Sam clarified. 'She was going to leave you?'

'Yes, for Jack.' His tone was mocking and he gave a rough laugh. 'She told me that she was leaving that morning. I was so angry with her. We had a huge argument.'

'And then she died.' Sam murmured in sudden understanding. 'That's why you wanted a second chance. You think it was your fault she died.'

'It was my fault.' Daniel began to cry and he slid down to sit on the floor, his back against the control table.

Sobs wracked his body and Sam moved unable to witness his breakdown without offering him comfort. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him gently. 'It wasn't your fault, Daniel. It was just a horrible, horrible accident.'

'I told her to talk to it.' Daniel clutched her jacket and held onto it fiercely as though he wouldn't let her go. 'I told her to talk to it and she died!'

'You couldn't have known.' Sam assured him, stroking his hair gently. 'It wasn't your fault.' Tears began to prick the back of her own eyes; emotion choked up her throat as he continued to weep.

'Jack had to kill her but when she died, I told Jack I blamed him.' Daniel sobbed. 'He loved her so much and I told him he killed Sam.'

Sam's heart felt like it was going to break in two.

'I should have just pointed a gun at his head.' Daniel whispered almost intelligibly. 'And I only said it because I wanted it to be someone else; I wanted it to be someone else's fault other than mine.'

She couldn't say anything; there was nothing to say. Eventually, Daniel quieted. Sam's radio crackled.

'Carter, come in.' Jack's voice stuttered through the static. 'What's your status?'

She pulled away from Daniel. 'We've found the source of the rift, sir, and some kind of Ancient control panel.' Sam responded. 'I'm just trying to understand it now.'

'Understood.' Jack replied. 'Stay alert, Major. We think this damn Unas might have doubled back.'

'Understood, sir.' Sam said crisply. She gestured at Jonas. 'Take position on the other side of the chasm and cover us.'

'Got it.' He replied. He took out the zat gun he'd been given and ran back across the bridge.

Sam turned back to Daniel. 'Can you show me how to use the table?'

'You're still sending me home.' Daniel stated, swiping at his wet cheeks with the back of his hands.

Sam sighed and met his eyes directly. 'I miss our Daniel so much sometimes I don't think I can stand the pain.' Her throat closed up and she had to swallow to ease the tightness. 'I would do anything to have our Daniel back. We all would but,' her voice broke again, 'you're not our Daniel.'

Daniel nodded. 'I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.' He said quietly. He reached out and his thumb stroked away the tear that had leaked down her cheek. 'I'll show you how to use the machine.' He got up and started toward the controls.

A fierce yowl filled the chamber.

Sam's gaze darted to the entrance. A very large Unas stood in the entrance.

'Oh boy.' Sam muttered, taking in the size of it. It was twice the size of the ones they had previously encountered; an Über-Unas.

It howled again; a defiant challenge that echoed off the walls as it charged into the cavern.

Jonas fired his weapon. The blue stream spat out but it had no effect and a large swipe of the Unas's arm sent Jonas flying backward.

'Jonas!' Sam screamed his name; she breathed a sigh of relief as Jonas staggered to his feet only to take another blow from the Unas. She spared a look for Daniel. 'Stay here and stay down. Call for back-up.'

Daniel nodded. She could see him fumbling for the radio as she turned and ran back across the bridge, her boots pounding on the metal structure. She reached the end and knelt; she aimed her P90 and fired.

The bullets ricocheted across the cavern; they punched into the rock; skipped off the dirt and riddled the Unas. It screamed; an ugly roar that echoed ominously in the cavern. It whirled away from an unconscious Jonas and staggered back towards Sam.

She had a split second to react before the grotesque creature was on her. She could hear Daniel's panicked cry as she kicked out. There was a flash of something in the Unas's hand; metal – sharpened metal that he was wielding like a knife. She felt it slice through her arm as she punched out. She cried out as he backhanded her roughly; she hit the ground hard and her breath left her in a whoosh. She looked up to see the knife descending towards her…

'No!' Daniel launched himself at the Unas. He hit him sideways and held on as the injured Unas staggered before throwing Daniel off as though he were nothing but a fly. It turned back to Sam.

Sam ignored the sting of her own wound and reached for her zat gun as the Unas took another step toward her; the metal shard clutched in its clawed hand.

Daniel got to his feet. 'No!' He shouted again as he began to run.

The Unas turned around and thrust the knife deep into Daniel's gut.

'Oh.' Daniel's eyes widened at the pain that lanced through his body.

'Hey Ugly!' Jack's yell resounded around the cavern and as the Unas turned to face the new threat, Daniel slipped from his grasp, collapsing into the dirt.

Jack fired his weapon as the Unas advanced toward them. He felt the heat of a staff blast as Teal'c fired beside him. It took a full minute of firepower before the beast fell to the floor. The sudden silence was deafening.

'Teal'c, check on Jonas.' Jack ordered as he began to run to the archaeologist.

Sam was already kneeling at Daniel's side. Her stunned blue eyes took in the gaping, oozing hole in his gut. Where did she start? 'God.' She fumbled out of her jacket, wadding it up and applying pressure on the wound, refusing to believe it was hopeless.

'I saved you.' Daniel sighed. 'I saved you.'

'Yes, you did.' Sam agreed. She looked up briefly and was pleased to see Teal'c helping Jonas to his feet.

'Hurts.' Daniel gasped.

Jack skidded to a halt beside them, snatching his cap from his head. His eyes briefly ran over Sam before they turned to the bleeding man. He breathed out sharply. He didn't like the look of the ragged wound or the blood that already soaked the ground around Daniel's prone body. The younger man's cheeks were already turning pale and grey.

'Hold on, Daniel.' Sam begged. 'We're going to get you back to the SGC.'

'I don't think I'm going to make it.' Daniel murmured.

'Of course you are.' Jack answered, trying to inject as much confidence as he could into the few words. 'A few stitches by ole Doc Fraiser and you'll be as good as new.'

'No, oh,' Daniel gave a cry, 'oh God, it hurts.'

'Just hold on, Daniel, please.' Sam glanced down at her jacket; it was already darkening with blood. She held back the tears that pressed against the back of her eyes and crowded her throat. 'Don't give up.'

'We'll get you home.' Jack said gruffly.

'Not this time.' Daniel blinked back tears of his own as he took in Jack's grave face. 'You know I'm right.'

Jack didn't know what to say; he shook his head in mute denial.

'It was always you, Jack.' Daniel murmured. 'It was always you she loved.'

Jack's heart leaped into his throat.

'I think I always knew that.' Daniel whispered. 'I should never…we were both so lonely that night.'

'Don't try to talk.' Jack laid his hand on the other man's arm and Daniel shifted grasping his hand hard.

'No, you have to know…I didn't mean to hurt you.' He wet his lips. 'I thought you'd gone to Edora to be with Laira, we both did.'

'It doesn't matter.' Jack forced the words out, tried to ignore the tears tracking silently down Sam's cheeks. He knew Daniel was no longer aware of where he was; that he was speaking to another Jack; a best friend he believed he had betrayed.

'Forgive me?' Daniel begged, his blue eyes pleading with Jack for absolution.

'I forgive you.' Jack said roughly.

Daniel's gaze drifted back to Sam. 'Hey.' He reached up and touched her cheek.

Sam grabbed his hand, responding to the warm love in his eyes that she knew wasn't for her. 'Don't go. Please don't go.'

'I love you, Sam.' Daniel murmured gently. 'I did make you happy, didn't I? Even if it was just for a little while.'

'Yes,' Sam choked the word out, 'you made me happy, Daniel.'

His skin was clammy; sweat dripped into his cloudy eyes as Daniel's hands tightened on theirs. 'I miss Teal'c. Where's Teal'c?'

'I am here.' The Jaffa knelt beside Daniel's head and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked up helplessly at the Jaffa who shook his head; there was nothing any of them could do but watch him die.

'Jack, I'm scared.' Daniel's plaintive voice grabbed Jack's attention and he altered his grip on the hand he held.

'We're here.' Jack said; his voice rough with emotion he wouldn't give into. 'We're all right here.'

'It hurts so much.' Daniel whispered; his breathing was ragged. His eyes opened impossibly wide and he looked eerily beyond them.

Jack couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at the empty cavern.

'It's OK,' Daniel smiled brightly, 'they've come to take me home.' He sighed and as his breath left his body; his hands went limp in their strong grip.

'Daniel?' Sam asked timidly. 'Daniel.' Her voice broke again and fresh tears sprang up as he lay still, unresponsive.

'Sam.' Jack murmured her name gently.

Her damp blue eyes were glazed with shock as they met his. Jack placed Daniel's hand on the ground with care. 'He's gone.'

Sam nodded unevenly and, with a visible show of effort, let go of the hand she held. She made to swipe at her cheeks and stopped short at the sight of her hands, stained red with Daniel's blood. 'Oh God.' She muttered shakily.

'Major Carter, I will assist you.' Teal'c gently drew her away.

Jack remained where he was for a long moment before he reached up and closed Daniel's eyes. It wasn't their Daniel, he reminded himself briskly as he replaced his cap, tugging the green material over his head firmly. Grief and regret rolled through him. It wasn't their Daniel; so why did it feel like it was?


	10. Chapter 10

The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled down through the blackness; the moon casting a silvery glow over the ground below. Jack settled back in the comfy chair atop his roof and took a long gulp of the beer he held as he stared up into the darkness. It had been only a matter of hours since they had arrived back from P1X465 with the body of Daniel Jackson but it seemed like days. His mind skittered away from the personal stuff; he didn't want to think about it. He focused on the work; on the mission.

As a first mission back in the saddle, Jack figured it was an unmitigated disaster. He'd lost a man; two members of his own team were injured. Jonas had bruised ribs and a sprained wrist; Sam's arm had been sliced badly. He also knew the brass didn't have the same opinion of the mission. From their perspective the confirmation that the Unas didn't belong on the planet was a positive; they could mine the naquadah. The discovery of the alternate universe travelling machine was less welcome.

Hammond had already set wheels in motion to prevent a reoccurrence of someone coming through the rift. A team had been sent back immediately to deal with the body of the Unas and secure the chamber. Sam had warned that they had no idea if blowing up the device would open a permanent rift between universes. She had suggested that they left the cavern intact but the tunnels leading from it caved in. A warning would greet an alternative universe traveller that they would be unable to leave the cavern and would be better to try to their luck elsewhere. Hammond had agreed. No-one would have to face another duplicate version of someone they had lost…

Jack sighed. It might not have been their Daniel who had been killed but he recognised that the effect on SG1 had been just as profound. The team had made their way back to the Stargate in silence; Teal'c had carried the body. Jack had walked beside Sam and felt as though each step widened the chasm between them again. It was clear to anyone with eyes that the experience had shattered Sam, even though she had tried her best to maintain her military bravado through the debriefing. The story she had relayed about the other Daniel; how he'd been trying to find another universe to replace the life he had lost, to atone for his mistakes had been painful to hear - more for what she didn't say than for what she did. She'd left out the more personal details and Jack hadn't corrected her. She'd left the base uncharacteristically early and he knew she'd gone home to grieve again; for the Daniel they had lost on P1X465 and more importantly, for their own.

His own grief clutched at him, brought the bottle back to his lips. Jack hadn't known what to say to her; what could he say to her when he was consumed by his own resurrected pain and loss? He had wanted to continue to work, bury it like last time, but Janet had over-ruled him on the basis that Sam and Jonas needed a week's downtime for the pain of their physical injuries to ease. Jack snorted. It was going to take more than a week for Sam to recover from what happened but maybe…maybe the base, at least, would be back to something approaching normal. Everything had seemed muted and serious at the SGC when they had arrived back with the body.

A breeze washed over him; crisp and cool. It ruffled his hair and sent a shiver through him. He should move, he thought tiredly. Go back into the house and get into his bed; try to sleep and forget the visit from the alternative Daniel as though it was a bad dream; another nightmare to add to the rest. The man's death; his revelations about the relationships in his universe…

 _'It was always you she loved.'_

It didn't mean anything, Jack told himself, ignoring the hope that Daniel's words had evoked. The archaeologist had been speaking about his own Sam and Jack, and God knew what a messed up triangle that was.

 _'You know Sam and I chalked that night up to just the need to be with someone and we would have probably moved on, stayed just as friends, but she ended up pregnant. Maybe your Sam didn't.'_

Had his Sam and Daniel…Jack thrust the thought away before he could complete it. His jaw tightened. It wasn't any of his business if they had; Daniel and Sam had both been free and single. Hell, Jack thought furiously, Sam had had no idea how much he loved her back then – he'd made damned sure of that – and after witnessing him with Laira on Edora, if she had turned to Daniel for comfort, he could understand it, couldn't he?

 _'You never were there for her when she needed you. I was.'_

There was an element of truth in the bitterly spoken words that had Jack taking another long gulp of his beer. Daniel had always been there for Sam in the past. It was easier for him as a civilian to hug her when she was upset or offer a shoulder for her to cry on. No matter how much Jack wanted to be there at times, the need to protect her from gossip and the hint of impropriety, held him back more times than not. He wasn't stupid either; he knew it held her back too. But then there had been their Daniel's 'death.' She had needed him then and he had pushed her away, in truth, too consumed by his own emotions than concerned about their reputations.

He had missed Daniel too much himself; the younger man's departure had left a raw wound and he'd done what he usually did; he'd pushed it into a far corner in his mind and refused to look at it. Comforting Sam, being there for her, would have meant facing all of that. Just the thought had filled him panic but it wasn't just facing up to his own grief he had avoided. He had felt guilt; over what had happened on Kelowna, for Daniel's radiation, for Daniel's decision to leave them. How could he comfort her when he was responsible? He couldn't bear to look in her eyes and see her disappointment in him, to see her hate him for taking away Daniel. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The air stirred beside him and his muscles tensed as he sensed a presence. He lowered the bottle from his lips.

'Hello, Jack.'

'Daniel.' The name left his lips in a resigned whisper. He looked over and saw his best friend sat on the roof beside him. His Daniel in all his Ascended glory. Jack wasn't in the mood to talk to him; he tipped his bottle at him. 'I thought you were gone again?' He said sulkily.

'I've been around.' Daniel admitted.

'Well, go away.' Jack said firmly.

'I'm not going.' Daniel shot back.

'I don't want you here.' Jack retorted.

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I…'

'Are you going to do this all night?' Daniel asked huffily, crossing his arms over his torso.

'Just…' Jack sighed and leaned his head back on his chair, 'go away, Daniel. I'm not sure I can handle talking to you right now.' He grimaced at the admission, the hint of vulnerability and went on the attack. 'If you want to help someone, why don't you go be with Carter?'

'Because I'm not the person she needs to be with. It's always been you.'

Jack's gaze shot back to Daniel. There was a long moment of taut silence.

'You're really not going to ask me, are you?' Daniel murmured eventually.

Jack's eyes snapped forward; into the night sky and endless nothingness. 'It's none of my business.'

'Oh, I think we both know that's not true.' Daniel changed position, sitting up straighter, his legs crossed under him. His gaze never wavered from Jack. 'You have to know nothing happened.'

Jack remained silent.

'God, you can be a stubborn son-of-a…' Daniel began frustrated.

'Hey.' Jack objected. 'Watch it!'

'You said it yourself, Jack. What happened between that Sam and Daniel wouldn't happen here.'

'You were both pissed at me about the rogue mission.' Jack couldn't stop the words tumbling out.

'Yeah.' Daniel agreed. 'We were and we were hurt.' His blue eyes met Jack's unguarded. 'But neither of us would ever, _ever_ …you have to know that.'

Jack lifted the bottle to his lips.

'You're really going to let him come between you and Sam?' Daniel asked incredulously. 'You're really going to let _him_ come between you and me?' His voice rose with each word. 'He wasn't me.'

'Why are you so bothered about this, Daniel?' Jack asked roughly. 'You're not even here anymore.'

'You know that's not true.' Daniel exclaimed hotly.

Jack flushed, ashamed. Daniel had stayed with him during the experience with Ba'al; had been there for him. The younger man was right; Jack knew it wasn't true. 'Sorry.'

'Well, that's a start.' Daniel said dryly. 'He really got to you.'

Jack didn't disagree.

'Don't you trust me?' Daniel asked. 'Or Sam?'

'Of course I do.' Jack shot back immediately. 'This isn't about trust.' He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees; his eyes avoided Daniel's. 'You and Carter…you'd be good for her.' _Better than himself._ The thought drifted through his mind like a poison arrow.

'I'd be awful for her.' Daniel contradicted him. 'I'm not the one she's in love with, and besides, I'd never do anything to hurt my friendship with you that way.'

'And you've never been tempted, even when you've been pissed at me?' The question was out of Jack's mouth before he could recall it back.

'You're talking about when you pushed us away?' Daniel sighed heavily. 'I guess I'm just going to have to show you.'

Jack's head swivelled round to meet Daniel's determined gaze. 'What d'ya mean show me?'

'This.' Daniel reached out and grasped his shoulder. The world shifted around them; fading away and new colours bleeding in.

Jack found himself standing beside Daniel in a familiar apartment; Sam's. The one she had before she'd bought the house. It had been tiny; a bed in one corner, a two-seater sofa in another with a small TV. To the back, there was a tiny kitchenette and breakfast bar with a door leading through to a cramped bathroom.

'Daniel,' Jack said cautiously, 'what are we doing here?'

'You'll see.' Daniel said, folding his arms across his chest.

Jack leaned back against the wall and waited. He didn't have to wait long. _The front door of the apartment was flung open and Sam entered._ Jack's eyes ran over her; the old hairstyle bringing a smile to his face before it fell abruptly at the tears streaming down hers.

'She's just seen you leave Earth supposedly to return to Edora.' Daniel commented quietly. 'Don't worry. She can't see you.'

Jack watched silently.

 _Sam shrugged out of the leather jacket, throwing it on a hook by the door before she went directly to the bed. She curled up on top of the brightly coloured blanket and sobbed._

Jack's breath caught in his throat; she was so upset; so devastated and it shattered him to think he'd hurt her so much.

'She'd only just worked out she loved you.' Daniel said, watching the shifting emotions in Jack's brown eyes.

'I didn't realise…' Jack's voice fell away. He had a strong urge to find someway to reverse time, take it all back, anything to take away the pain he'd caused her.

 _There was a knock at the door. Sam sat up in the bed, desperately rubbing away her tears as she shuffled to the edge of the bed. The knock came again._

 _'Sam, it's me; Daniel.'_

Jack looked at the archaeologist stood beside him as Sam hurried over to allow his younger self entry.

 _'Daniel.' Sam tried and failed to smile. 'What are you doing here?' She let him close the door as she wandered back into the living space._

 _'I thought I'd drop by, see how you are.' Daniel said simply._

 _'I'm OK.' Sam insisted, her back to her friend and unknowingly facing Jack._

 _'No,' Daniel approached her cautiously, 'you're not.'_

 _Sam's head bowed as the tears started again. 'No, I'm not.' She turned and accepted the hug Daniel pulled her into; crying into his flannel shirt as he rubbed her back._

Jack could see the archaeologist was just as upset as Sam; tears glinted in the blue eyes behind the glasses.

 _'I miss him already, Daniel.' Sam said brokenly. Her words muffled as she pressed her face into his shirt._

 _'I know. Me too.' Daniel eased back and looked down at her._

 _She looked back up at him._

 _Jack held his breath as he watched the couple in front of him. They exchanged another watery smile and stepped back from each other._

 _'I could stay.' Daniel offered._

 _'No, I'll be OK.' Sam replied. 'But thanks.'_

 _'I'd better get going then.' Daniel said, pointing at the door._

 _Sam took a deep breath. 'Thanks for dropping by, Daniel.'_

 _'For what it's worth, Sam, I think he's an idiot.' Daniel muttered._

Jack shot the older version a questioning look.

'Well, I did.' Daniel said defensively. He gestured for Jack to continue watching.

 _Daniel patted Sam's shoulder awkwardly and walked out, leaving her alone in the apartment. She brushed the remaining dampness from her cheeks as she disappeared into the tiny bathroom._

'Seen enough?' Daniel asked Jack.

'Yeah.' Jack said gruffly. He felt Daniel's touch on his shoulder and the world shifted again.

They ended up on Sam's porch; the one attached to her house. Jack looked down and found he was wearing a jacket, shoes, his cell phone was in his pocket and he'd been divested of the beer bottle.

'Couldn't this be construed as interfering?' Jack asked Daniel, a little panicked.

Daniel smiled. 'You brought us here, Jack, not me.'

'Daniel.' Jack stopped, unsure how he apologised for his earlier behaviour.

'It's OK. Just…be there for her. She needs you.'

Jack nodded. 'I can do that.'

Daniel stepped back off the porch step, gesturing behind Jack.

Jack's eyes followed the direction Daniel was waving and landed on Sam's front door. He took a step forward and stopped. He couldn't do it; he was her CO; there were regulations…he had no idea what to say, how to comfort her…he couldn't do it.

'Daniel,' Jack turned back and realised he was alone. 'Great. That's just great.' He considered his options; he had his cell – he could call for a cab, go home. His eyes moved of their own accord back to the door. A brisk breeze ruffled his hair; sent the strands astray. 'OK, OK.' He pressed the doorbell and waited. His heart pounded as the door opened.

'Sir?' Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Jack on her porch.

Jack took in her lack of attire; the way her hands went to hastily pull together the lapels of the robe she wore over what he glimpsed were a vest top and pyjama bottoms. His eyes settled on her face; on the damp trails across her cheeks, the pink nose and reddened eyes. She'd been crying. Had she curled up on her bed and sobbed like she had in the memory Daniel had shown him? His heart ached at the idea of her crying alone like that again. 'May I come in?' He asked softly.

Sam stared at him incomprehensively before his words seemed to register. 'Oh. Of course.' She stepped back and he entered the house, moving past her, down the hall into the den. He vaguely heard the click of the front door and a moment later, Sam joined him in the room.

Jack wondered desperately what he should say as she hovered just inside the doorway, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. She looked at him bewildered as he continued to stand there silently.

Sam sighed heavily. 'Was there something you wanted, sir?'

 _You._ The urge to say it out loud teased at him and he shoved it away. 'I wanted to see how you were.' He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

'My arm's fine.' Sam replied cautiously.

'I wasn't talking about your arm.' Jack replied impatiently. He swallowed, moistening his dry mouth. His guarded brown eyes met hers. 'It was a rough day.'

She ducked her head. 'I'm fine, sir.' She couldn't hide the wobble to her voice and as her eyes met his defiantly, he glimpsed the yearning she couldn't quite hide. Jack felt all the doubts and uncertainties slip away; she wasn't fine and she needed him. He took a step toward her and closed the gap between them.

'C'mere.' His arms gathered her into him, careful of her bandaged arm.

Sam resisted for a second before she shifted; her body curling into his, her head resting on his shoulder as he pressed his into the curve of her neck, breathed in her scent. He felt her arms sliding under the jacket; her fingers clutching at his shirt before her arms locked around him. His hands urged her closer, one sliding up her back, his fingers tangling into her hair. They stood holding each other as though it was exactly where they were meant to be; as though the rest of the world didn't matter. Jack closed his eyes as a sense of peace swept over him. He was right where Sam needed him to be; where _he_ needed to be.

 _'I guess what I'm trying to say is…you're going to be alright.' Daniel said._

 _'How do you know?' Jack had to ask the question; had to seek the reassurance._

 _'You're just going to have to trust me.' Daniel said._

 _'I can do that.'_

Jack silently thanked Daniel one last time. Standing with his arms filled with Sam, with hers fast around him, he finally felt the truth of Daniel's promise spread to the depths of his soul: he really was going to be alright.

fin.


End file.
